A Rose By Any Other Name
by Celesta Hellewise Harman
Summary: Note: Sorry, I am having trouble with my comp, so I can't post well on this site any more. If you want to read more of this temporarily, then you'll have to look on adult fanfiction.net... not that this isn't a great site, thank you.
1. Chapter One

Author: Celesta Hellewise Harman Rating: Don't know right now. We'll see how it goes. Warnings: Sap, snuggling, some innocent nudity, nothing explicit right now. I'm trying not to make her a Mary-sue. but somehow I think I'm going to fail horribly. ~shrugs~ we'll see. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything like that except for Ascadholiel. She's mine and you must ask permission if you wish to use her. I am making no profit from this what so ever.  
  
~~~ A Rose by Any Other Name ~~~ Chapter One  
  
Legolas looked on from the back of the fellowship from his position as rear- guard. The snow was now blasting around the nine companions. Not that he noticed the cold much; he was after all an elf.  
  
The hobbits looked miserable, the men finally resorting to carrying them since the snow would be well over their heads otherwise. Gandalf was in the front, break a path for them and leading them, the rest of them following in line with Gimli at the back leading Bill the pony and lastly, Legolas, walking effortlessly on top of the snow just next to their path.  
  
'Horrible conditions all in all, but much better than the alternative.' He thought and shuddered at the thought of possibly having to enter the mines of Moria. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't realize that something had appeared from around the next bend and was making it's way slowly towards them through the snow.  
  
Legolas stopped and watched it, seeing it first and trying to make it out through the blinding snow. After a few moments, Gandalf saw it too and stopped the whole line to watch and see what it was and if it was a threat.  
  
As the thing trudged closer through the snow, the elf's eyes widened, followed shortly by the rest of the fellowship's as they saw what exactly 'it' was.  
  
It was a young human, a girl in fact. But up here? On Caradhras? And in. well, not much at all.  
  
The girl kept walking, going the opposite way from the rest of them, breaking her own path in the chest-deep snow. Her mostly bare arms were wrapped tightly around her and her blonde head was down. She was passing not even an arm's length right by them, not looking up or seeming to notice them at all.  
  
The fellowship just stood looking on in astonishment. As she passed by Boromir, Pippin, who was in his arms, looked about to say something. She flicked her eyes sideways to him briefly and muttered, "Hey how you doin'?" in a very flat tone, but didn't pause her step, and kept going as she had before. They all could do little more than stare at her as she went.  
  
She did something slightly different though when she passed by Legolas, who was closer to her path since he was on top of the snow. She stopped for the first time and stared at his feet since she didn't have to raise her head, only shift her eyes. "Lucky." She muttered again in the same flat tone, and unfolded her right arm, which was closest to him. Still keeping her head down, she scooped up a handful of cold snow and slapped it down onto one of Legolas' booted feet.  
  
Everyone, including Legolas, stared in shock as she muttered, "Now I feel better. It just wasn't fair." Then she folded her arm again and started walking, or rather, trudging again.  
  
Finally Legolas snapped out of his stupor and turned, shaking the snow off his boot as he did so. "Wait!" She stopped, but didn't turn or move in any way. He walked on the snow until he was just behind her. "What are you doing out here dressed like that?"  
  
She shrugged but still didn't turn. "I think it's called walking. At least I think I'm still walking. I lost all feeling in my lower extremities some time ago." With that she started walking again. The fellowship once again watched her go for a moment. She stopped again and turned, and for the first time looked up at them through tendrils of frozen blonde bangs. "Hey. you guys wouldn't happen to have any spare boots with you would you? Or pants? I could really use some pants."  
  
They all shook their heads and she sighed and turned again. Legolas looked back at the fellowship, his eyes asking what he should do. Gandalf nodded and Legolas seemed to understand. He turned and hopped down into the path that she had made. He stepped up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He gasped and pulled his hand back as if it was burned. "You are like ice!"  
  
The girl's shoulders shook gently as she chuckled dryly, but didn't turn again. "Yes, well one does tend to feel as such when they have spent hours in a thin layer of clothing trudging through a snowfield in subfreezing temperatures. Would you be so kind as to do me a favor though? Touch me again? Just once? Your hand. it was so warm."  
  
Legolas frowned at this and made his decision. He unclasped his thin but warm cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders before scooping her up in his arms.  
  
The girl squirmed for just a moment, then settled down in his arms and snuggled as close as she could to him. "I was about to object. but your sudden warmth seems to have muddled my brain. I fault you for any stupid comments I might happen to make while in such close, yet comfy proximity to you."  
  
Legolas smirked almost unnoticeably and broke a path through the snow to the rest of the fellowship, since he could no longer walk on the snow with her weight. "You do not speak like you are from here milady."  
  
She shook her head where it rested in the crook of his neck. "I don't think I'm from this world at all. "We don't have any mountain ranges that look like this. well, from what you can see through the snow. Not to mention all of your clothes, and how you look in general, everything about you really."  
  
Gandalf looked back at them, having heard this. "Not from this world? Well, we will try to figure it out when we get off this mountain. For now though, I think for your own good you must travel with us. You will not last long out here as you were going."  
  
The girl nodded again and her eyes slid closed. "You'll get no objection from me on that account."  
  
Aragorn watched her for a moment, and then said, "Keep your eyes open. Stay awake. You're far too cold to sleep safely right now. It will be dangerous until you warm up a little."  
  
The girl opened her eyes and nodded again, then kicked her feet for a moment and stilled when the cloak flipped around them, covering them. "I'll stay awake as long as I can, though I'm really tired."  
  
Legolas nodded to Aragorn. "I'll keep her awake." The he went back to the back of the group and they all started walking again, with him walking in their wake this time.  
  
The girl in his arms shifted and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her palms against the back of his neck, one slightly down the back of his shirt and the other simply laying under his pale, silky, if a bit damp, hair. Her voice was soft so only he could here. "You don't mind my hands here do you? Your skin is really warm."  
  
He shook his head, the hair falling over his shoulders brushing her face gently. "I don't mind milady. I do not feel the cold so much."  
  
She muttered again, "Lucky."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minuets until Legolas realized that she had begun to drift off to sleep. He jostled her a little. His voice was gentle but clear and reaching. "Ai. Wake up. You must stay awake. Talk to me. Tell me of your world."  
  
The girl sighed but opened her eyes. "I would rather not talk much about my world. It was not dear to my heart, nor has it given me anything save for a hell of a lot of pain. I suppose I could tell you about myself though. I'm twenty years old, I don't know where I was born, or my real parents." She paused. "Ah hell. this is useless. I don't remember enough that I'd be willing to tell you. At least not right now."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. His voice was still soft since he was close to her ear and didn't need the rest of the fellowship to hear. "Well what about your name?"  
  
She shook her head. "When I woke up here and knew I was in another world, I willingly forsook that world and everything in it. I could not be who I truly felt I was there. Perhaps, if I live through this, here I can. It is hopefully a new start for me. That woman there wasn't who I really was. When I left that world, I left everything, including my name."  
  
Legolas nodded again. "I think I understand. May I give you a new name then? We can't very well just call you nothing."  
  
The girl shrugged and started shivering slightly as heat and feeling started to slowly seep back into her limbs. "You can if you want. Anything is better than the name I had."  
  
Legolas nodded and thought for a moment. "Ascadholiel. It means, Rose of Ice."  
  
The girl chuckled around her chattering teeth. "Why that name?"  
  
Legolas held her tighter against his chest, trying to keep her warmer. "Well, because I found you in a field of ice, and you smell deeply of roses."  
  
The girl chuckled again. "I'm surprised that you could smell anything with it being as cold as this. It's the kind of soap I use. I love roses. They're my favorite flow and a passion of mine. Ascadholiel. Thank you. I like the name. I think, for once, it fits me."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Well Ascadholiel, I am Legolas of Mirkwood. My name means Greenleaf. The old wizard up front is Gandalf, or as my people call him, Mithrandir. The man behind him is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The little hobbits he carries are Samwise Gamgee, or just Sam, and Frodo Baggins. The man behind them is Boromir, son of Denethor, of Gondor. In his arms is Meriadoc Brandybuck, or just Merry, and Peregrin Took, or Pippin. The four hobbits hail from the Shire in the west. The dwarf is Gimli, son of Glóin, and the pony he is leading is called Bill." He felt her nod in the crook of his neck.  
  
Her fingers absently played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she asked, "So where are we right now?"  
  
"The pass of Caradhras. The world you are in now is called Middle-Earth and it is in grave peril, which my companions and I are on a quest to stop." He told her about Sauron and the one ring and the forming of the fellowship, trying to keep her awake, which wasn't that hard.  
  
Legolas seemed to have sparked her interest and she asked all kinds of questions. She asked about the kinds of life here. Of animals and nature, and least of all, races of people. All the questions were well thought out, so he was happy to answer them as best as he could.  
  
Ascadholiel looked sad for a moment, and he felt her frown even if he couldn't see it from where her face was tucked against his neck, and he could hear it in her voice. "Now I see why you would go willingly on a quest like this. I would too if I had so many things in my world worth saving."  
  
Legolas' fair brow furrowed for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The main race there is the race of men. There are no dwarves or hobbits or elves, not even wargs or orcs or great intelligent eagles. The world is swiftly dying and there are wars carried on by different ethnicities of men from generation to generation. Most don't even remember what they're fighting for. They use up the resources of the earth without ever thinking of what they are doing to nature. They rip down immense forests for cities that pollute the air or more homes that aren't really needed in that area, and then blame and kill the animals that come onto their property looking for food and the like. It's not the animal's fault; it was their home first. They pollute the lakes and rivers, even the ocean, and they just don't care! There are very few great or old forests left, and even those are being cut down. There's no magic. Everything of the like, the races here besides men, and anything consisting of magic is all just the stuff you read about in children's stories, in fairytales. There's no adventure or heart in the world anymore. There's nothing to look forward to." She sighed and ended her near rant.  
  
Legolas nodded. "You sound like one who's looked."  
  
Ascadholiel sighed. "I have. Desperately and for many years."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then why did you not seem surprised or excited when you saw us and knew us to be different?"  
  
She smiled gently still shaking. "Oh I will later. Trust me. Right now I'm in shock, or at least slipping into it. That's part of the reason I'm shaking."  
  
The elf stopped dead and stared at her. "What! Aragorn! We need to stop and rest! She's in shock!" Then to himself he said, "Why did I not see or realize it sooner?"  
  
As if to prove what she said, Ascadholiel began to shake harder. "Because you weren't looking for it and I'm good at hiding it. I've had a fair bit of medical training though, and I've been in it many times before, so I know the signs to look for."  
  
Aragorn had finally made his way back to them and checked her over briefly. He frowned as he looked at her. "Why didn't I think about this possibility before?"  
  
Ascadholiel was shaking violently by now. "W-why does ev-everyone ask th- that?"  
  
Aragorn ignored the question and shouted up to Gandalf for a halt. "She is not doing well and I fear for her life at this point. We need to stop and get her warmed up right away. The rest will be good for the hobbits as well. We need to find shelter."  
  
Gandalf trudged back through the snow to join them and had begun speaking with Aragorn when the girl murmured something. The two didn't seemed to hear her, so Legolas had to interrupt, drawing attention back to the shivering bundle in his arms.  
  
Ascadholiel's voice was much weaker now as her mind slowly started to drift into a haze. "Sh-shelter. That way." She pointed with a pale white hand to the way she had come and the way that they were still going. "An o-overh- hang."  
  
Boromir had set down his two burdens as Aragorn had and had come back to listen as well. "Why did you not take shelter there before?"  
  
Her blue-tinted lips smiled ironically. "T-to wait for p-people I kn-knew w- would not c-come? S-suicide! B-better ch-chance w-walking." Her smiled got a little bigger as her eyes slid closed against her will. "Was r-right, w- wasn't I?" It was more a statement of fact than a question.  
  
Aragorn put a hand to her cheek and spoke in a stern voice. "Don't go to sleep. Stay awake!"  
  
"T-trying. S-so cold."  
  
Gandalf nodded and turned. "Then let us be off. The sooner we are there the sooner she will be warm again and out of death's immediate path."  
  
So they all formed their line again, following the path until they reached the aforementioned rock overhang. The fire was a little hard to get started and took Gandalf's magic to finally get it going, but finally the fellowship was crowded around it, giving more room to Legolas who sat and was still holding the shivering Ascadholiel in his lap.  
  
They all talked quietly for a few minuets, watching the girl worriedly as well as curiously. Frodo who sat next to the two reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "It doesn't seem like she getting and batter or warming up any."  
  
Legolas still had a frown on his fair face. " Indeed she is not, but I can think of nothing else to do."  
  
Ascadholiel stammered only half coherently through badly chattering teeth. "B-body heat. Sh-shared body h-heat. Skin t-to s-skin. How, how w-we do it, in m-my wo-world. I d-don't m-mind."  
  
Aragorn nodded as the others who had been listening looked to him to see what he thought, since he had more knowledge about such things. "I have heard of such things done in these instances. It indeed seems the only way."  
  
Boromir protested. "But it is indecent! For her to lie naked with a man!"  
  
Gandalf cut him off. "It is that or her death Boromir."  
  
Boromir huffed a little. "Fine, though it shall not be me in this scandal!"  
  
Merry looked thoughtful. "Well who should it be?"  
  
Aragorn looked at each of them. "I put my vote in Legolas."  
  
Gimli glowered at this. "Why should it be the elf?"  
  
The ranger just barely kept from rolling his eyes at the dwarf. "Because, Master Dwarf, though I have no doubt that you are fiery in heart and spirit, I much doubt your shout body is the same at this moment. Legolas has the highest body heat at right now and knows her the best of us at the moment. They seem comfortable with each other. Legolas, will you take this roll?"  
  
Legolas, feeling the cold body in his arms shivering so violently, nodded his head without hesitation. "I will."  
  
Aragorn smiled at his friend. "Very well. We will all turn out backs to give you privacy, while you unclothe yourself and the girl."  
  
"Ascadholiel."  
  
Aragorn frowned at the interruption. "What?"  
  
Legolas continued. "Her name is Ascadholiel."  
  
Aragorn had to smile since he knew the meaning of the name and could tell that his friend had bestowed the name upon her. "Very well, while you unclothe yourself and Ascadholiel. Hold her as much against you as you can and wrap your cloak and a few of the spare blankets tightly around you both."  
  
Legolas nodded and waited for the rest of the fellowship to turn their backs. He disrobed himself first so she wouldn't be exposed as long. He pushed a wet, freezing lock of blonde hair away from her pale face. "Are you sure you do not mind this?"  
  
She managed to open her eyes a little and smiled at him, her teeth audibly chattering. "I don't m-mind. Y-you h-have a gr-great body! I on t-the other h-hand, am n-not so in sh-shape, or pl-pleasant to l-look at."  
  
Legolas shook his head but said nothing as he gently and swiftly stripped her of the soaking oversized tee-shirt and boxers she wore.  
  
He gathered her shiver form to him and wrapped his cloak and two of the spare blankets tightly around their two nude forms. He pressed her tightly against himself, tucking his arms around her. Her cold cheek rested against his much warmer collarbone and he tucked his chin over her head.  
  
Legolas told the rest that they were decent and they all turned back around, most sitting around this fire to warm themselves. Gimli and Boromir stood watch with their backs still to the flames, turning every once in a while to warm their hands. The hobbits talked quietly amongst themselves every once in a while sneaking glances at the elf and his bundle. Gandalf sat to Legolas' left with Aragorn beside him, the two speaking together about the world this strange girl might have come from and what they would do with her once she was out of immediate danger.  
  
Legolas himself was focused completely on the shivering girl in his arms. She seemed to have lost consciousness, or at least coherency, and was murmuring slightly through her chattering teeth. He already felt quite protective of this girl. From what he could tell, she was a kindred spirit, a lover of the forest and nature, like him. She had had a hard time in her world from what she had told him and he was saddened by the tales and evidence of her suffering because of the state of life in her world and of other things. He felt that given enough time, this girl would be a good friend to him. They were already well on their way in his mind and he vowed that he would protect her while she traveled with them.  
  
He rubbed Ascadholiel's arms and side under the blankets, trying desperately to warm her up. He brought the blanket up around her head, almost covering her face and still the shivering became a little worse. His worry grew greater and greater until he noticed her shivering lessen and stop. Her teeth stopped chatter and she laid limply against him in the circle of his arms.  
  
Legolas stopped worrying now. and began panicking. "Aragorn, I worry for her mellon nin."  
  
Aragorn stopped speaking to Gandalf at the true worry in his elven friend's voice and moved over to kneel beside the two. He uncovered Ascadholiel's head and felt along her neck. He smiled and covered her again. He laid a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder. "It's alright, she's warmer now and simply sleeps. You have done well my friend. Let her sleep as long as she can. She is exhausted. I can only imagine what she went through to get here, and then before we found her."  
  
Legolas nodded and drew her tighter still against his bare body, now feeling the slightly tremors that went through her still every once in a while, as Aragorn sat back down on the other side of Gandalf.  
  
Frodo. Who sat on the other side of Legolas from Gandalf scooted closer to the two and peered through the blankets at what little bit of the peacefully sleep face he could see. "Is she going to be okay now?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I don't know, but I hope. I think so. I'd like to know more about her strange world. I'd like to show her more of this one as well. I think she would like it."  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Well, what do you think? I need some reviews before I continue. Tell me if I should trash it or keep it. Like I said, I'm going to try not to make it too horribly Mary Sue. but I really might not succeed. HELL. I LIKE MARY SUE!!! At least in some cases when she isn't totally superhuman. I mean come on. out of most of us normal women, who have NEVER held a sharp weapon, (kitchen knives not included) and have NEVER had training. how many of us could really bullshit it enough to save our necks if we were attacked, let alone attacked by a never-ending hoard of orcs or something of the sort. YEAH RIGHT!!! We'd get our asses SKEWRED!!! So yeah. tell me what you think. PLEASE. be gentle. it's my first lotr fic. Love me ne?! Oh, and for those of you waiting desperately for my next chapter of "An American Miko", please be patient with me. I've been sick and getting sicker. it's a terminal thing. and I'm suffering my worst bout of writer's block for that fic, EVER! I will get it out though eventually. I DO promise you that. This fic idea just popped into my head and crowded it out, not going away until I started it. So, keep watching for that one ne?! Luv Ya Lots!!! JA!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	2. Chapter Two

A.N.: Okay! Time for the much thankies to the people responsible for this chapter being out right now!  
  
blue4dogs: WOW!!! Thank you so much for the feedback! I'm really happy now! I was hoping against hope that she wasn't a Mary-sue! Well, at least not a typical one. Like I said, I'm going to try to keep her non-MS, but I'll most likely fail horribly. I'll warn you now, this will have sappy romance in it, but just a little! As for checking out my other fics.. I'll warn you now, the main characters in the two long ones, are DEFINITELY mary- sue, and I didn't even know what a mary-sue was then. But do enjoy and give feedback ne? Luv Ya!  
  
Gilthoniel: lol!!! You got it nin mellon! Enjoy ne?! Keep up the reviews!  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit: YAY! Another Mary-sue fan!!! Happies! Now I won't feel quite so bad if it slips further into Mary-suedome. I'll still try to keep it now so much so though. Hay, when you get some of your fic out tell me and I'll read it! Hey, I live off my Mary-sue stuff. Well, gotta go! Enjoy ne?!  
  
~~~ A Rose by Any Other Name ~~~ Chapter Two  
  
It was a few hours later and night had fully fallen now, the blizzard showing no signs of letting up.  
  
Boromir's watch was done and now Merry took watch with Gimli, who said he wanted to stand another watch. Boromir now sat where Frodo had been sitting, the hobbit having moved over to talk to Aragorn, and was now talking quietly with Legolas.  
  
The elf prince was in the middle of saying something in response when he suddenly stopped and an odd look crossed his face.  
  
Boromir leaned forward, having never seen quite that expression on the elf's face before. "Legolas? What is it?"  
  
Legolas' face became a little more confused and he raise a finely arched eyebrow as he craned his neck back to look down into the face barely seen in the bundle of blankets around him. "Ascadholiel? May I ask, what exactly you are doing?"  
  
Ascadholiel froze and looked up at him, the blankets falling away from her face. "What? You mean this?" She trailed her fingers swiftly along his ribs again.  
  
Legolas nodded once. "Yes. That. What do you hope to accomplish by doing that?"  
  
Ascadholiel stopped again. "I was attempting to see if you were the ticklish type." She sighed and wrapped her arms up around his neck again, burying her face in the soft hair that hung over his should. "I've come to unfortunate conclusion that you are not. On another note, thank you for keeping me warm. I haven't slept as well as I have in your arms for far longer than I can remember. I hope I can sleep in your arms like this again under better circumstances some time."  
  
Legolas smiled gently, something he seemed to be doing a lot for her. "You are very welcome Ascadholiel. So tell me, if you will, why you were trying to tickle me."  
  
Ascadholiel tilted her head back so she could bury her face into Legolas' warm neck. "Because you have a beautiful voice. I wanted to hear it laughing. I don't know why, but I want so very much to see and hear you happy, to see you joyful. You look and seem light a creature of love and light, like you were made to be happy."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. "Well, 'tis not in me to force a laugh, but would it please you to hear my voice as it sings?"  
  
Ascadholiel nodded and hugged him tighter, though obviously not in a sexual way. "It would please me much I think. So few males that I have seen, know truly how to sing."  
  
Legolas smiled that tiny smile again and wrapped his arms and the blankets tighter around them both. "Then I will sing for you."  
  
So for the next few minuets, his gentle, clear voice drifted over the group, lulling most of the hobbits to sleep and relaxing some of the other members who let it.  
  
Legolas finished the Elvish song beautifully and thought Ascadholiel asleep as well, so still and quiet she had been, so deep and even her breathing. Then her felt one of her hands gently combing through the loose parts of his long hair, avoiding getting then tangled in his braids.  
  
Ascadholiel's voice was quiet when she spoke. "Wow. A grown male who looks wonderful, is nice as far as I can tell and certainly pleasant to be around, and can sing like the wind through the trees and gently flowing water over rocks. If only I had the nerve to flirt with you."  
  
Before Legolas could say anything, Boromir, who hadn't exactly been warm to her in any way, snorted at this. "Isn't that what you're doing now, girl?"  
  
Ascadholiel narrowed her greenish-blue eyes and cocked an eyebrow at him, bristling slightly. "No. My world has very different views on flirting from this one. If I were to suddenly latch my mouth onto his neck and try my damnedest to give him a hicky, then I would be flirting. This, this is a friendly embrace. This is sharing much needed warmth. This is about innocence, though I am hardly innocent, and I assure you, not by my choice. This in my mind is a great show of trust, to be nude against a male I hardly know.  
  
"Legolas, I can already tell, is very honorable. Notice we have been pressed together, skin to skin, under these blankets for the last few hours? Never once have I had to elbow him in the side for hands that have wandered to places they shouldn't, not even on accident. That's never happened before. No, no, no, Boromir. This is comfort. Right now his warm, safe, strong, and kind arms are the only things keeping me from panicking about my situation and letting me relax enough to think about it. I plan to thoroughly enjoy this closeness and simple contact for as long as I can, and I will fully mourn and yearn for it again when we finally brake from it.  
  
"If you were to get your head out of your ass long enough to look below the surface of things you would see this. But as far as I can remember you've done nothing but whine, bitch, moan, and glare at me since we sat down to camp. You didn't even want to do, half, of what Legolas has so selflessly done to help me, even when it meant I could die. I don't care who you are or who you think you are, but you can get off your high horse grow up, and get, off, my, back! Got it?!"  
  
Boromir and some of the other's of the fellowship stared dumbstruck at her mini rant.  
  
Ascadholiel turned her head back and looked up at Legolas' face as one of her hands fingered one of the small braids behind his pointed ear, and along his jaw. "Forgive me for speaking of you as if you weren't here. His chauvinist comment I felt was rather rude and insulting to both of us, thus I felt the need to set that twisted little thought of his strait. Would you like to comment as well?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, amusement and a little bit of shock warring in his blue eyes. "No. No, I think you spoke it quite fairly enough. I am of the same mind and you honor me with your kind words."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled at him. "I just say it as it is. I've never seen the reason to beat around the bush with things, and I figure, if some upsets you, or you feel that you've been slighted, then you'd best let the person know in plain words, otherwise, they might not figure it out and the problem will only fester."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I understand, and I think it wise, at least in this case."  
  
About this time, Aragorn came over with a small bowl full of broth and herbs he had heated over the fire.  
  
Legolas reached his hand out of the blankets to take it from him.  
  
Aragorn warned him softly, "It's still very hot. Let her sip it." Then he looked down at the girl and wormed his hand into the blankets, feeling the temperature of her neck and shoulder. "Drink it all. It may be a bit bitter, but will help warm you and fight off sickness."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled at him. "Thank you. Will it help with the headache that feels like it's threatening to break through my skull?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "It has willow bark steeped in it, so it should."  
  
Ascadholiel's eyes unfocused for a moment as she thought of something.  
  
Aragorn watched her and spoke softly. "What are you thinking of milady?"  
  
Her voice was a little far off and distracted. "Trying to think of the, very, few herbs I know of and the properties of willow bark that would help with a headache." Her eyes snapped into focus and lit up then, pleased that she had remembered something from the high school nursing class she had taken. "Acetaminophen! Mainly heat and moisture brings it out from the bark of the willow tree. When mixed with mint, it also works well against the common cold and nausea if it's in tea form. It's the same substance that we have in a drug called Tylenol in my world. Commonly used for relief of headaches or minor deep pains, sometimes cramps as well. I remembered something from my miniscule amount of training in a medical class! Spiffy! I'm feeling very pleased with myself now. Now I know I'm tired."  
  
The others looked at her a little surprised. Legolas for once looked, just slightly awed. "You know the healing art?"  
  
Ascadholiel snorted. "Hardly, but I have had a little more training than some in my world and almost nothing of herbs and the like. I can make a difference if I must if someone is injured. Splinting, bandaging and the like is mostly what I remember."  
  
Gandalf smiled as he lit his pipe. "You would do well to learn more of the healing way. The world will need more healers in the times to come I think. But enough of that for now, you'd best do as Aragorn says and drink that."  
  
Ascadholiel nodded and unwrapped her arms from around Legolas' neck to reach for the steaming bowl only to have Legolas shake his head and hold it away from her reaching, trembling hands.  
  
"No. Your hands still shake unexpectedly every now and again. I would not have you do yourself injury from burns. I will help you."  
  
She glared at him a little, but wrapped one arm comfortably back around his neck. When he brought the bowl closer to her again, he let her cup her free hand over his, letting her steady herself in a way more than steady his hand. He smirked at this briefly, but said nothing.  
  
Ascadholiel carefully took a sip then paused for a moment, her face expressionless, then she put a little pressure on his hand for him to move the bowl away. She turned her head then and looked a few people down at Aragorn. "Hey, Shaggy! You win the award for understatement of the year!"  
  
Aragorn looked up at her, confused.  
  
She elaborated. "You said, 'may be bitter'. Try, lip-smackin', cheek- suckin', tear-jerkin' bitter and you'd be closer to the truth! You knew full well that it really was that bitter and you deemed to say, 'may be', instead of 'will be'." She shook her head and huffed a little, but had a halfway teasing smirk on her face.  
  
Legolas shook his head and brought her attention back to him. "Drink it."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled fully. "Oh I never said I wouldn't drink it. I just wanted to glare at him a little for the understatement." To prove her point she turned an obviously exaggerated glare on Aragorn, though her eyes sparkled with laughter.  
  
Aragorn shook his own head. "And my name is Aragorn, not Shaggy."  
  
Her glare broke into a huge grin. "I couldn't remember your name right then and I'm a bit irritable when I have a headache. No hard feelings?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head again. "None milady. Drink."  
  
She nodded and turned back to Legolas who once again helped her drink from the bowl. When she had finally swallowed the last bit, she broke into a huge yawn and snuggled up against Legolas' warmth again.  
  
Said elf put the bowl down and tightened the blankets. "Sleep now."  
  
Ascadholiel nodded against his neck. "Thank you Legolas."  
  
Legolas simply smiled briefly and shifted her to a more comfortable position in his arms. Swiftly she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
*****  
  
When Ascadholiel awakened again in the next few hours, it was to the bustle of the fellowship breaking camp. She found herself now laying on the ground, still next to the fire, alone in the tightly wrapped blankets with her head pillowed on a pack. She looked around to see where Legolas had gone and saw him standing beside where she lay, just putting on his silver- white shirt.  
  
Ascadholiel smiled appreciatively as she openly watched the muscles of his chest and arms, hardened and toned from years of archery, move under his smooth skin.  
  
Legolas glanced over at her, not ceasing his movements, and saw her watching him as he buttoned the front of his shirt, and cocked his head a little. "What are you staring at?"  
  
Ascadholiel didn't even blink. "You. I say again, you have a very nice body. Definitely easy on the eyes. I fault you for any impure thoughts I might happen to voice while in such close yet view worthy proximity to you."  
  
Legolas laughed as he shrugged into his tunic. "Like you fault me for any stupid comments you might have happened to make while in such close yet comfy proximity to me?"  
  
Ascadholiel grinned at that, a little surprised that he had remembered. "You remembered! Well, give the boy a prize!"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I am an elf, and even then hardly a boy. I am well over my majority. I have seen 2,931 summers in my life."  
  
Ascadholiel stared at him in open shock. He had told her that elves did not die unless slain in battle or by grief, and still, she hadn't even given it a thought that he might be very much older than he seemed. She stared a moment longer then looked away mumbling, "Wow. Brings a whole new meaning tot the term, 'older than Christ.'"  
  
Legolas looked confused for a moment. "Who, or what is this Christ?"  
  
Ascadholiel shook her head. "I'll explain later. Jeez. I forgot you'd be able to hear that." She went into a playful grumble again. "Lucky elf. Great hearing, better than perfect eyesight, angelic voice, gorgeous body, built in snowshoes. some things just aren't fair."  
  
Aragorn overheard this and chuckled as he came and knelt by her, holding a bundle of his own spare set of clothing for her. "How do you feel?"  
  
Ascadholiel shifted as she looked up at him. "Oh much better thank you. Though sorely missing my nice, warm, elf-sized pillow."  
  
Legolas gave a small chuckle at this as he laced up his leather arm guards. "Then if it pleases you lady, since I have enjoyed your company thus far, you might have your pillow again tonight."  
  
Smiled at him, but Aragorn was talking again. "You look much better as well. We'll be moving out again soon. Try these on. They'll be a little big, but much warmer than what you were wearing, without a doubt, especially if you put them on over your own garments. You can use one of the blankets as a cloak for now."  
  
Ascadholiel nodded and thanked Aragorn, reaching out and taking the offered clothes from him.  
  
Legolas, now fully dressed, knelt beside her. "Do you need help?"  
  
Ascadholiel shook her head. "No. I think I'll be fine now thanks to your wonderfully, thoughtful care. I should be able to get dressed on my own. Thank you though Legolas. I'll call if I need something."  
  
Legolas nodded and went about helping break camp and hide the signs of them ever having been there.  
  
She unwrapped the blankets, shivering as the freezing air hit her blessedly warm skin, and got dressed quickly. She finally stood up, albeit a little shaky, and stretched before wrapping one of the blankets around herself and folding the other neatly, placing it by the pack that had previously moonlighted as he pillow.  
  
She looked around under the overhang, before stepping over to Gandalf. Your name is Gandalf right? Is there anything I can help with?"  
  
The Istari looked kindly at her. "No, no my dear. Everything is being well taken care of. Why don't you sit over there and we'll see what we can do about keeping your feet warm today. I'm afraid we have nothing in the way at all of extra foot wear." He looked out from under the overhang and sighed. "It doesn't look like the storm is going to end any time soon, and I feel something... much darker behind it, fueling it and giving it fury."  
  
Ascadholiel cocked an eyebrow as she sat down and mumbled, "Ominous much?"  
  
Weather Gandalf had heard that comment, or just ignored it in good humor she didn't know. As she sat down where he had indicated to watch the others, one of the little one's, hobbits, she remembered, came and sat down beside her looking slightly dejected.  
  
Ascadholiel smiled at him. "Which one are you?"  
  
The dejected look faded from his face and he smiled brightly at her. "I'm Pippin, but you can call me Pip if you want."  
  
She smiled again. "Pip. It's a cute name. I like it. It really suits you. Well, my name's Ascadholiel. I think you can just call me Asca though. Isn't that such a great name! Legolas gave it to me and I love it! He said it means 'rose of ice'."  
  
Pippin cocked his head a little as he looked at her. "Why did Legolas name you? Didn't you already have a name?"  
  
Ascadholiel shrugged. "Well Pip, this is a new world for me and my old name just didn't have any place here. I thought I needed a new name, so he gave me one that he thought fit. But let's not talk about me. Why aren't you helping break camp?"  
  
Pippin pouted a little. "I tripped over Gimli's axe and scared Bill a little, and he got mad for some reason. Then he told me to sit down and stay out of the way." He sighed and put his head in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees.  
  
Ascadholiel chuckled and patted his back. "A bit of a klutz are you? Don't worry. That makes two of us. I've often been told that I would loose my own head if it were not for the fortunate fact that it was attached."  
  
Pippin laughed with her at that. "Well, that's an odd thing to say."  
  
Ascadholiel nodded. "I suppose you're correct in that, Pip."  
  
The two talked more as the other's bustled about, some of them listening as Pippin told her about himself, the shire, and all the normal meals and snacks of the day. She was a little happier now that she had found such a cheerful friend in the young Took.  
  
**********  
  
A.N: The next chapter's coming soon, have no fear. Thank for the wonderful reviews. Keep it up ne?! JA!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	3. Chapter Three

And now for the thanks!  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit: Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! I'll tell you right now, the ONLY reason this chapter is out now is because of your one review!!! If only one person is out there reading and liking my fic, I'll keep it up! But thank you also for telling your friends!!! That would mean so much to me if they reviewed too! Also, I have to thank you for the wonderful compliments! I was so worried that this fic was just going to be trash! It is after all my first and so far only lotr fic, and my other fics are so DEFINITELY Mary-sue. Well, thank you again and keep up the reviewing ne?! JA!  
  
And now, on to the fic!!!  
  
********************  
  
~~~ A Rose by Any Other Name ~~~ Chapter Three  
  
Pippin and Ascadholiel were hot into a conversation about suitable pranks for a twelve year old to play that wouldn't burn down the tavern, and were having quite a good time of it as well. They looked up for the first time however when a shadow fell over them.  
  
Legolas stood over them and gestured for them to stand. "Come. We depart now." Then he scooped Ascadholiel swiftly up into his arms.  
  
Ascadholiel raised her voice a little. "Hey! There's no sudden warmth to muddle me now, so I, do, object! Why can't I walk?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Because we have no foot wear for you right now and it will do no good for you to freeze your feet off. Now hold still. I do not have a wish to drop you or see you injured."  
  
Ascadholiel sighed but nodded and once again kicked her feet until they were covered, then stilled. "Fine, but as soon as I find shoes of some sort, I'm walking. It'll get me in shape. Deal?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Deal." He paused for a second, and then said, "As long as your hands are around my shoulders, be careful, and pull out one of the long white daggers sheathed behind my quiver."  
  
She felt around under his silky hair for a moment and finally brought one of the daggers out. She studied it with widening eyes. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Thank you. The other is its twin. Keep this one with you. If we are attacked, the fellowship will need my bow. I will do my best to defend you, but if we are overwhelmed, you might have to protect yourself."  
  
Ascadholiel's eyes widened and then shut a little as they stepped out from under the overhang and began walking through the snow again, the storm still blasting around them. Her face non the less was quite fearful. "Oh my great good gods! I hadn't even thought of that. The biggest fights I've ever gotten into, besides the mostly everyday beatings, were the playground fights at school when I was a little kid. I don't even know the right way to hold a dagger, let alone use one to defend myself!"  
  
Legolas frowned deeply when she mentioned that she had been beaten almost daily. He hugged her close to soothe her. "Don't worry. When we stop for a break, if there's time and opportunity, I'll show you a bit about defense. Though the best thing for you to do if we are attacked would be to find a place to hide and try not to draw attention to yourself."  
  
She lowered her head a little and tucked it under his chin, holding the dagger against her chest with one hand, the other going back around his neck. "You wouldn't think me a coward if I happened to take you up on that advice?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Hardly. You have already admitted to not knowing how to fight. It would only be stupid and dangerous for more than just yourself if you attempted to fight without the knowledge of how to do so. Besides, you are a woman and should be protected. I would not put you through that risk."  
  
Ascadholiel sighed and said, "If I didn't know that you meant absolutely no insult by the comment, I'd call you a sexist pig. But since I am fully aware of that fact that no harm or insult backed that comment, and it was said simply out of your worry for me, then the only thing I can say is, thank you Legolas."  
  
"You're welcome Lady Ascadholiel."  
  
"Asca."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Ascadholiel chuckled at the slight puzzlement in his voice. "I was talking with Pip this morning as you saw and we could see no reason why we would have to tie some peoples tongues up, trying to get them to pronounce the full name if they couldn't get it. So we decided to call me Asca for short. Though I really like the way that you yourself say the full name, so you can feel free to use it like that if you'd like. You gave me the name after all. It's only right, and besides, I like hearing it from you."  
  
Legolas nodded. "My thanks then. I'm glad you like it so much."  
  
"Yes, I like it very much. It's beautiful. A very beautiful language. Legolas? May I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"If we have time, will you also try to teach me some of your tongue? I've always had a love of other languages. I know a little of a few of the languages in my world. A little French, a little Spanish, and more Japanese than either of those, though even with that language, I don't know enough to have a simple conversation. But none of them as are as beautiful as the language you speak."  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled at her enthusiasm to learn more about his culture. He spoke in her ear since they were so close. "If it pleases you so, then I will teach you."  
  
Ascadholiel put her other arm around him now and tightened them briefly in a hug. "It would please me greatly Legolas! Thank you so much!"  
  
Legolas nodded. "You are very welcome."  
  
They walked on, sometimes talking, sometimes falling into a comfortable silence, but mostly Legolas taught her some of the basics of his language. The blizzard however became worse and worse, raging furiously around them.  
  
Legolas at one point, cocked his head to the side and stopped walking, listening. "I need to put you down for a moment. I know your feet will be cold, but I have to see to something."  
  
Ascadholiel nodded and Legolas set her on her feet. She smiled steadily at him. "Go. And be careful. That is a cliff you know."  
  
The elf nodded and hopped effortlessly up onto the snow, making his way along the edge of the cliff.  
  
Ascadholiel watched him go for a moment, then made a face and started hopping from one bare foot to the other. "Jeez-us!"  
  
Up from the front of the line there was suddenly shouting, then a bolt of lighting came from nowhere and struck the snow high above them, causing it to fall.  
  
Ascadholiel looked up at that moment and let out a shocked scream, throwing herself against the side of the cliff, as everything seemed to crash around her. Then everything was quiet. She thought for sure that she was going to die now.  
  
The girl started to panic, until the snow above her seemed to shift and her heart skipped a beat. She looked up to see Legolas' strained face as he helped dig her out frantically. Finally, shivering from fright and the cold, and slightly freezing again, she was free. She looked at Legolas and shakily said, "Okay. That really sucked." Her voice cracked on the last word and the tears broke from her eyes.  
  
She started sobbing and clung to her elven friend as he scooped her up tightly in his strong, comforting arms. "That is one of the scariest things I have ever been through! I thought I was going to die!"  
  
Legolas held her, trying to sooth her as the others of the fellowship argued over what to do now. When he heard that they had decided to go through the mines of Moria, he shuddered as well. He murmured in her ear as they started walking again, "Let's hope that remains the scariest thing you ever have to go through. Though the road we go to take now is fraught with just as many perils I think. Know though that I will protect you as I have vowed."  
  
Ascadholiel's sobbing had started to quiet down now. "I don't care where we go now as long as we get off this god-forsaken deathtrap that some have deemed worthy to call a mountain. I know now the place they're referring to when they say that, 'hell hath frozen over'."  
  
Legolas chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood and lift spirits, including her own, as they walked. "It can't be all that bad, can it Ascadholiel? After all, you've met me and the others, received a new and properly fitting name, and have a chance to start a new life, a new adventure."  
  
Ascadholiel chuckled a little. "Don't turn the subject around my dear elf. I have a right to hate this place! It's tried to kill me twice now! You're a separate issue."  
  
"How can I be a separate issue, when I have saved your life, both times?"  
  
Ascadholiel sniffled a little and smiled a tiny smile at the amusement she saw in his eyes.  
  
Surprisingly when Gandalf finally shouted at the mountain that it had won and they were leaving, the snow slowed and finally stopped as if letting them pass off of it. They were in the snowy foothills by nightfall. They traveled a little ways into the night before stopping to camp. Their outer layers, if the wore any, were taken off and laid out to let dry by the fire. The night watch was set and the rest of the fellowship bedded down, some together for warmth.  
  
Ascadholiel was pleased beyond words that she did actually have her elven pillow back, only this time they were laying down, wrapped in the blankets. Legolas lay on his back with his arm behind his head and both of the shirts off since the sleeved of the second were wet.  
  
Ascadholiel, now only in the clothes she had originally come in, snuggled into his side, laying her head on his collarbone, and one of her hands resting on his bare chest over his heart. She happily snuggled right up against his warm body. She sighed and trailed patterns on his chest absently with her fingers. She smiled as she heard him chuckle from deep in his chest.  
  
Legolas brought one of his arms down and wrapped it around her shoulders. His voice was quiet as he spoke to her. "Are you happier now that you have your elf-sized pillow back?"  
  
Ascadholiel tilted her head back to look up into his face. She grinned at him. "Yes nin mellon, much happier. You're very warm, and so very nice to snuggle with. I've come to the conclusion that you must have a built in snuggle charm."  
  
Legolas cocked an eyebrow and shifted his head to get a better look at her. "Snuggling?"  
  
Ascadholiel smiled again and nodded, shifting so she was a little more over his chest and settling her ear over his heart and her arm slung over his waist. "Snuggling. It's what we're doing right now. I'm a very tactile person, which means that I like and sometimes need to touch people and things. It's all innocent really. A simple, light, meaningful touch, will touch me more, and mean more to me than a million words, poems, songs, or deeds."  
  
Not knowing quite anything to say to that, Legolas wrapped his arm a little tighter around her, his eyes moving back up to the clear sky and the bright stars.  
  
Ascadholiel sighed again, her warm breath drifting over her friend's chest. "Good night Legolas. Hannon le."  
  
Legolas smiled again and wrapped the blanket tighter over her shoulders. "You're welcome. Good night Ascadholiel."  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: So, there's the next chapter! What do you think? Come on people!!!! Ya gotta review or I'll think you don't want to hear any more and I'm just wasting my time! I'm not writing this just for myself you know! So yeah, tell me what you think ne?! Complain to me about something if you wish, just review!!!! I need feedback!!!! ~Points to self~ Is begging... can't you tell?" Well, JA!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	4. Chapter Four

~~~A Rose by Any Other Name~~~  
Chapter Four  
  
The next day the fellowship started out early again, Legolas still carrying Ascadholiel in his arms. Finally around midday they stepped off the snow and said goodbye to the mountain.  
  
Ascadholiel frowned when Legolas didn't put her down and questioned him about it. He smirked teasingly at her, but still said the first part seriously. "The ground is very rocky here and the bottom of your feet are very soft. You would be bleeding and in pain within the first few steps." Now his words turned truly teasing. "Do you tire of my humble company so soon Lady? Perhaps you would enjoy another's company more? Perhaps Boromir would..."  
  
His words were further silenced by her hand over his mouth. Her eyes were closed and she had an unreadable expression on her face. "Say one more world, elf, and I'll throttle you, or at least try my damndest. In the first place, you're about as humble as a spoiled cat. In the second place, I hardly find your company even close to tiring. Third, at this point I would rather kiss a deadly sea snake than be within arms distance of that arrogant, self-absorbed, holier-than-thou, ass hole. Its bite would be far less venomous and less hurtful than his words and suspicions. I don't hate him mind you, but his unjustified insult is still fresh in my mind. I fully intend to let him stew in his juices. I've put up with that kind of abuse and far worse my whole life in my old world, and I'll be damned if I put up with it here."  
  
Finally she uncovered his mouth and opened her eyes. Legolas was still smirking amusedly at her. "Whatever you say Milady."  
  
Ascadholiel playfully glared at her elven carrier. "Insufferable elf."  
  
Legolas' smirk widened. "Silly human."  
  
Ascadholiel laughed lightly and contented herself with a quiet conversation, sometimes talking with the hobbits as well and listening to their stories of the shire.  
  
*****  
  
Finally the sun started to set and Gandalf called a halt early this night. Legolas set Ascadholiel down gently and flexed his arms, stretching the tired muscles and wincing slightly as he brought them out of the position that they had been in for so long.  
  
Ascadholiel looked guiltily down at the fire that Aragorn had started. "I'm sorry for you having to carry me Legolas. I know I'm anything but light."  
  
Legolas shook his head and sat beside her, turning her face to look at his. "Don't apologize Lady Ascadholiel. I didn't have to do anything. It was my choice. You asked several times for me to put you down. Plus, it matters not. My arms are merely a little stiff, but stronger than they look. They have to be in order for me to properly use my bow."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you Legolas."  
  
The elven archer nodded then stood again, letting Pippin take his seat. He smiled down at her. "You'll be without me tonight I'm afraid. I stand watch."  
  
Ascadholiel nodded as she noticed another of the hobbits, Merry, she remembered, sat on the other side of her. "That's okay. I understand fully. You go and be the strong protective male type. We do what me must. I'll just snuggle with these cute little hobbits here. Right guys?" She threw her arms around their shoulders and hugged them.  
  
The two little ones returned her hug and scooted closer into her sides. Pippin smiled brightly at her. "Oh it would be a pleasure Milady. Right Merry?"  
  
The other hobbit nodded. "Course Pip" Then Merry looked up at Legolas. "Never fear Master Elf. We'll protect her while you're gone."  
  
Legolas smiled in amusement. "Of that I've no doubt. Goodnight then."  
  
They said their goodnights then sank into a nice conversation, Frodo joining in, and then Sam as well as he brought dinner over to them. Soon it got into a round of sharing songs, Gimli even joining in with some of the songs that he knew.  
  
Frodo leaned forward after one song. "Asca, why don't you sing a song from your world."  
  
Ascadholiel's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh, I don't know Frodo. My voice isn't that great. It might crack or squeak..." She saw the looks on their faces and sighed. "Oh alright. As long as you all promise not to laugh if it does."  
  
They all agreed and she straitened up and cleared her throat. By now Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir had stopped talking to listen to the songs, and even Legolas kept an ear on them, as he stayed alert to the watch some ways away.  
  
Not thinking that the elf would be listening, Ascadholiel spoke up. "This is a song right now that reminds me a lot of Legolas, so forgive me if I blush a little. It has more meaning than one in this instance, so you'll have to look deeper than just what you hear on the surface." She smiled gently at Boromir as she said this, as a sign that she was no longer mad at him, then started singing, her voice a little shaky at first, then strong and sure, a smooth sounding alto/soprano that drifted easily over the camp.  
  
"Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed. Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed. Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need. I say love, it is a flower, and you, its only seed.  
  
"It's the heart, afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance. It's the dream, afraid of waking, that never takes a chance. It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give. And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live.  
  
"And the night has been too lonely. And the road has been too long. And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow, Lies a seed, that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes a rose."  
  
Ascadholiel's voice drifted to a close and after a long moment of silence she opened eyes she hadn't realized that she had closed. The group was smiling at her and she blushed furiously.  
  
Gimli was the first to break the silence as he patted her knee. "That was beautiful lady."  
  
She smiled. "Well it was no where near as beautiful as Legolas' voice."  
  
Aragorn chuckled a little. "Ai, I wouldn't be comparing your voice to that of an elf's, Lady Asca. Elves, as with other things, are naturally talented singers and no other race can match their many beauties."  
  
Ascadholiel smirked. "Maybe so... but I can try my damndest."  
  
The fellowship laughed, including Boromir. Ascadholiel noted this and stood, turning slightly serious. "Boromir, might I have a word with you in private please?"  
  
Boromir and the rest of the fellowship stopped laughing and he stood to join her. "Of course milady."  
  
Ascadholiel stepped carefully along the ground. "Walk with me a ways?"  
  
The man nodded and followed a little behind her. As they passed Legolas, the elf put a worried/questioning hand on her shoulder  
  
Ascadholiel paused and lightly touched his forearm, saying quietly, "Don't worry, we'll be right back."  
  
Legolas nodded and let her go but still planned on keeping an eye on them.  
  
The two walked a ways into the woods but stayed close enough to see the fire. Boromir stopped then. "I was wishing a word with you as well lady, but please, speak first as it was you who requested this meeting."  
  
Ascadholiel nodded her thanks. "I wanted to apologize for some of the things I said to you the other day. Some of them mind you. Most I meant wholeheartedly. I find myself slowly but surely becoming more than just acquaintances with the rest of the fellowship, we are beginning to become friends. It weighs heavily on me that you and I are not. I wish for that to change."  
  
Boromir nodded. "I would accept your apology lady, but I won't. Your words to me were well placed and truly made me look and think. Never before have I been spoken to in such a manner by a woman, and rarely a man... yet never so truthfully. I could not comprehend a lone woman being on the mountain like that and I did not fully believe you to be from another world. I thought it trickery of Saruman's. Then I truly looked after your words to me.  
  
"Moreover, elves are known, even in my city of men, to be able to sense evil and resist its spells. Legolas was the first to trust you and I should have seen that. My remarks were rude and unjust, as you had sated. Even had I not trusted you, I should have trusted another of my fellowship. It is I who ask your forgiveness now milady."  
  
Boromir took one of her hands and gently kissed the back as he looked at her in the moonlight peaking through the leaves of the canopy. "You have been ever modest since that first night and I see the error of my too swift words. Perhaps you will have your wish and we shall pave the way for a friendship between us."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Boromir. I accept both the apology and your hand in friendship. Let's both forgive each other." She grimaced then and muttered, "God that was cheesy. 'These are the days of our lives.'" Then she chuckled at his confused look. "Sorry, it's a pun from my world."  
  
Boromir nodded and smiled and they started walking back to the camp. As they did, Ascadholiel laid her hand on his shoulder again. "Next time though, just don't be such an ass."  
  
Boromir's laughter rang out through the trees and back to the fellowship who all sighed in relief that the tension between the man and woman was broken.  
  
Legolas was already smiling, having heard every word of their conversation. 'Maybe this journey won't be so bad.' He though as he looked up at the twinkling stars.  
  
*****  
  
Ascadholiel woke up nice and toasty the next morning. She stretched a little and noticed that something shifted both behind and in front of her. She opened her still half asleep eyes to the predawn light and noticed the curly head snuggled up under her chin. She smiled and wrapped her arms a little tighter around Pippin's small body making him snuggle a little closer to her. She looked over her shoulder, careful not to wake him up, to see Merry snuggled up just as tightly to her back, his sleeping face buried between her shoulder blades and his arm thrown over her waist.  
  
Ascadholiel looked over towards the fire and saw that it had been rekindled by the two sitting by it with their backs to her. She looked around more and saw Aragorn standing a ways away on watch. She slowly extracted herself from between the two hobbits and smiled as they simply rolled into her vacated spot, snuggling up with each other. She tucked the blankets around them in a stroke of maternal instinct.  
  
After that she straitened and walked over to the two sitting by the fire, who had yet to look at her, thou she knew that at least one of them knew she was awake and there. She knelt behind Legolas and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder and squeezing in a hug. "Good morning mellon nin." She kissed his jaw gently.  
  
Legolas placed one of his hands over hers on his chest and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Good morning Ascadholiel. You seem to be in a good mood."  
  
She squeezed him one more time before letting go and moving over to do the same to Boromir. "I am." She wrapped her arms around then man and gave him a swift peck on his stubbled cheek. I feel much better and much happier now that Boromir and I have cleared the air between us."  
  
Boromir smiled and laid his arms over hers in a form of returning the hug. "For that I am glad as well. Did you sleep well Lady Asca?"  
  
Ascadholiel nodded as she got up to go greet Aragorn. "Well enough without my elven pillow. I've come to the conclusion that hobbits generate more body heat than their small statures belie. Though my hips and back are starting to really kill me. Good morning Aragorn."  
  
She hugged him and the ranger smiled, wrapping his arm around her and returning the embrace since she was before him. "Good morning Lady Ascadholiel. It is good to see both you and Boromir in such good spirits. Hopefully it will spread to the rest of the fellowship, especially Frodo. The burden on him is the greatest out of all of us."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled and let him go. "When he awakens, I might know something that could help with that. A song that I live by that has helped me quite a bit. I've never sang it in front of anyone else before, but hey, you guys didn't laugh when I sang the last one, even though this one will be a slightly different style, so, we'll see." She smiled again and went back to sit by Legolas.  
  
The elf looked at her as she sat. "Why would we have laughed? You sang beautifully."  
  
Ascadholiel blushed and stared at him. "You were listening?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I apologize if I was not meant to listen. Tell me though, does the song you sang truly remind you of me?"  
  
Ascadholiel blushed a little deeper and nodded, dropping her eyes shyly. "Yeah, in some ways it does nin mellon. In some definite ways."  
  
Boromir smiled silently as he watched the two, noticing something between them that the two didn't even see themselves. As perceptive as the two of them were, they were evidently blind to their own feelings. They were starting to fall for each other. The way this girl blushed without sometimes knowing it and pushed and joked with the normally stoic elf made it obvious to the Gondorian. Not to mention that he actually had looked deeper into the song and had indeed seen a meaning deeper than even the girl had.  
  
The other clue that Boromir had was from Legolas himself. The normally cold and distant blonde had opened up to the girl and had told her some of his past. He had let her sleep in his arms the second night. The proud elven prince even allowed her to refer to him as a pillow. He had been near frantic to find her after they were all buried in the snow. Though the biggest thing was also one of the smallest. Legolas smiled. He only smiled, however small, for Lady Asca, and was doing so more and more.  
  
Boromir just wandered how deep the feelings would continue to grow and when they themselves would notice them. For now, they were definitely still only friends. He joined their conversation, 'or rather pulled in by Asca.'  
  
While he thought this, he laughed as he watched the girl and the elf poke and elbow each other back and forth waiting between each time and pretending to be discreet about it. He found himself laughing openly at their antics as they played like little children, smirks ever present on their faces.  
  
A few minuets later, Gandalf joined them by the fire, sitting on the other side of Boromir.  
  
Still being in a wonderful mood, only heightened by her play with the elf, Ascadholiel got up and nearly ran around the fire and wrapped her arms around the wizard. "Good morning Gandalf!"  
  
The wizard laughed and hugged her back before letting her go. "Good morning Lady Asca."  
  
Ascadholiel kissed the old wizard's cheek then rose to her feet again and moved back to her seat. "Did you sleep well Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf nodded and smiled fondly at the girl. "Very well thank you. And yourself? Hobbits are known to kick."  
  
Ascadholiel chuckled. "No. They were just fine. Well, Merry snores, but aside from that rather amusing fact, my sleep was restful enough. Once again, I missed my elf-sized pillow, but hey, you take what you can acquire, do you not? Good morning sleepy heads." She said as Merry and Pippin sat beside her, Pippin's hair a mess and both of them looking for all the world like groggy children.  
  
They said their good mornings as Gimli joined them soon after. Finally Frodo and Sam were up and sat across the fire beside Gandalf and the dwarf. Sam began cooking the breakfast as the morning routine began again.  
  
**********  
  
A.N: Finally!! Chapter four is now out. I'm so sorry for those who have waited so long for this one to come out. I've been on a very long hiatus. For those of you who are reading my American Miko fic, I am continuing it. I've just run into a little problem of impassable writer's block. If any of you have any ideas for me, please drop a line and I will truthfully and open-mindedly listen and consider them. For this story... I have a definite set place I want to get to, starting in Lothlorien, the only problem is, getting there. Not to mention I'm going to medical school right now, so my time is almost nil. Do keep sending your support ne?! For those who have stuck with me, thank you so much and there will be more!!! Keep reading ne?! Namaarie!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	5. Chapter Five

A.N. Like I said, I'm trying to keep this a non-Mary-Sue... But as one of my beloved viewers pointed out... any Legolas romance with an original character is or at least, can be considered a Mary-Sue. So, to those of you who wish to flame me should it turn stereotypical, I say. fuck you all, thank you, and goodnight! If you don't like this kind of story... then don't fuckin read it ya ass wipes! To those blessed reviewers that are still sending me encouragement... I thank you profusely and sincerely. I write this partially for you! For those of which happen to like Mary- Sue's... I LOVE YOU, THANK YOU, AND ENJOY!!!! I still am however, going to try to keep it as non-Mary-Sue as possible. Now enough of my blabbering because I know that most of you just skipped over this part anyway. ON TO THE FRIKIN STORY NE?! Namaarie! Enjoy! P.S. REVIEW!!! I'm not getting enough...  
  
BTW, the song in this chapter is from Mariah Carrey's album, "Rainbow". I've forgotten the name of the song though. Sorry.  
  
I don't own any of these characters... except for Ascadholiel of course. Not makin no money!!! **********  
  
~A Rose by Any Other Name~  
Chapter Five  
  
During breakfast, Legolas went about teaching Ascadholiel the proper way to hold the dagger he had given her to use and how to do some defensive strokes with it as they sat. Finally, Sam finished cooking breakfast and they all sat and ate in silence, sating their hunger before breaking camp.  
  
Ascadholiel was quite happy that this time they finally let her help break camp. She was only folding and stowing blankets true, but it was still helping. As long as no one said anything about it being a woman's job anyway, there would be no trouble and good graces for everyone. This time she didn't say anything about Legolas scooping her up into his arms, knowing that it was inevitable. She still sighed though as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Ascadholiel looked over the elf's shoulder after they had gone but a little ways and noticed that Frodo had become intensely quiet and pensive. His dark, curly head tilted towards the ground, his eyes tired, sad, and just a little more than a little scared.  
  
Ascadholiel tapped Legolas on the shoulder, not breaking her gaze from the dejected looking hobbit. "Legolas, fall back a little would you? I want to talk to our little hobbit hero."  
  
Legolas nodded silently and slowed down until he was walking beside Frodo.  
  
Ascadholiel spoke up gently. "Frodo." The hobbit looked up at her, a little startled. She went on gently. "I can't even come closed to saying that I know what you are going through, but I can say that I know what it's like to feel as if the weight of the world rests upon your shoulders. To feel so heavy that it seems like nothing is worth it anymore and it's hopeless. I know what it's like to feel darkness closing all around you and it seems that the only light is just out of your reach and growing dimmer by the second.  
  
"I want to sing something. Another song from my world that I've never personally sang for anyone. Songs seem to have a greater meaning here than they do in my world, for this I'm grateful. This is a song that was my only support for a long time. Until I came here in fact. This song is special to me, because it showed me another source of light. One that was in my reach, and brighter in fact than the one that I was reaching for before.  
  
"Once again, I apologize if my voice cracks, as it most likely will, or goes sour on a note or two. But I want you to remember this song Frodo. Hold it in your heart and don't let it go."  
  
She blushed, embarrassed that she was actually going to do this. She cleared her throat and after one falls start that made Legolas' ear twitch and sent her embarrassment through the proverbial roof, she raised her voice and sang, her eyes closing unintentionally a little ways into the song as her passion and feelings swept over her and flowed through the music, passing to all listening.  
  
"They can say anything they want to say. Try to bring me down, but I will not allow anyone to succeed hanging clouds over me. And they can try hard to make me feel that I don't matter at all but I refuse to fall doing what I believe. Or loose faith in my dreams.  
  
"Cause there, there's a light in me that shines brightly. They can try, but they can't take that away from me.  
  
"Oh, they, they can do anything they want to you if you let them in. But they won't ever win if you cling to your pride and just push them aside. See I, I have learned there's an inner peace I own. Something in my soul that they can not posses. So I won't be afraid and the darkness will fade.  
  
"Cause there, there's a light in me that shines brightly. Yes, they can try, but they can't take that away from me.  
  
"They can't take this precious love I'll always have inside me. Certainly the Lord will guide me where I need to go.  
  
"Oh, they can say anything they want to say. Try to bring me down, but I won't face the ground! I will rise steadily sailing out of their reach! Oh Lord, they do try hard to make me feel that I don't matter at all, but I refuse to fall doing what I believe or loose faith in my dreams!  
  
"Cause there's a light in me that shines brightly. Yes, they can try, but they can't take that away from me. From me."  
  
By the time Ascadholiel's voice drifted to a close, she had tears streaming down her cheeks from the intensity the song always had on her. She opened her eyes again and, for some reason, too embarrassed to look at the elf carrying her, she looked back down at Frodo. She gave him a somewhat shaky smile as she looked into his swimming blue eyes.  
  
The eldest hobbit was staring at her with tears of his own streaming silently down his cheeks as her song hit all the spots in him where is anxieties and worries ate at him. The only thing he could really choke out was, "Thank you."  
  
Gandalf spoke up from the front, not stopping or turning, only talking loud enough to be heard down the line. "Yes, thank you Ascadholiel. Very beautiful. A very good song. We would all do well to remember your words and your conviction in these darks times and paths before us." Everyone could here the smile in his gravely voice.  
  
Ascadholiel blushed and ducked her head. "You're welcome. And thank you for the compliments."  
  
Legolas so only she could hear. "You look very lovely when you blush."  
  
Ascadholiel looked up into his eyes briefly and blushed a darker shade of red, making the elf chuckle almost imperceptibly. She pinched his shoulder lightly with her fingertips, since she didn't have any nails, due to the habit of biting she had never been able to stop. She scolded him jokingly "You keep on like that sir elf, and I'll be in a permanent full body blush."  
  
He chuckled again and kept teasing her. "Ah, then you would be lovely indeed. A lovely red rose."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled gently. "A rose for a rose." She blushed again at the meaning that she had not quite intended that just struck her in that in that line and looked away, falling silent.  
  
In doing so however, she missed the slight coloring of the fair elves cheeks, that even he didn't notice. All of this however did not escape the scrutiny of one member of the fellowship.  
  
Boromir smirked and wondered at this leap in the friendship between the two. The Gondorian mused to himself. 'How long will it be now until they realize that their friendship is growing closer to romance than just simple friends?  
  
*****  
  
The fellowship stopped at midday for a brief rest. Ascadholiel was speaking with Gimli, trying a little harder to befriend the dwarf, though it wasn't that hard, when Gandalf came and sat beside her.  
  
"Forgive my interruption, but I thought that you might like to try some of this Lady Asca."  
  
Ascadholiel looked down at the flask that he held out to her. "What is it Gandalf?"  
  
"Miruvor. It's a liquor mad in Rivendel. It warms you up a little."  
  
The girl shook her head. "No thank you. I don't drink." She saw the blank look on his face. "Alcohol. I don't like getting drunk, and I hate drunkenness. I've seen and felt the effect it has on other people close to me whom I thought I could trust."  
  
Gandalf smiled kindly. "And I respect that, but this is a mere sip."  
  
Ascadholiel shook her head. "No thank you Gandalf. Not unless I have no other choice. What you can get me though, are shoes. Preferably boots, but I won't be picky. That way at least, Legolas won't have to carry my fat ass around anymore. He can give his poor arms a break!"  
  
Gimli shook his head. "Fat? My lady, you barely have any fat on you!"  
  
Ascadholiel looked at the dwarf like he had gone nuts. "No fat? Are you kidding?! She grabbed the small paunch bellow her bellybutton and squeezed it. "What is this? I'll tell you what this is my friend. This is called a paunch. It's a nice term... for fat! I may not be overly wide or horribly overweight, but I'm nowhere near skinny. That full figured kind of look might be great for hobbits, but not for me. I'm also horribly out of shape. I couldn't run around the edge of a large pond without being winded if my life depended on it!" She paused for a moment as another thought occurred to her, then kept on in the same manner of voice. "Which I'm now realizing is most likely going to be the death of me since you said that you guys are on a very dangerous mission... quest... thing."  
  
Some members of the fellowship smirked, thinking to themselves, 'Now where have I heard that before?' and glancing at Pippin.  
  
Gandalf however sighed. "You are far too hard on yourself my dear. You look very lovely as you are and have quite an exuberant personality as well, if not a bit cynical."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled, then mock-glared and pointed a finger at the old istari. "Hey! I'm damn proud of my cynicism, you. It's one of my strong points. But that won't help me in a fight. My only hope to live through one would be the ability to run faster than the bad guys can. An ability which I will most likely find myself sorely lacking. That means I'm pretty much dead since I still have no clue as to how to fight or defend myself."  
  
"Speaking of which..."  
  
"AAHH!"  
  
The fellowship fell silent as Ascadholiel brief scream rang out.  
  
The startled girl twisted around and socked Legolas, who was standing right behind her, hard in the thigh. "What is wrong with you?! Make some noise for god's sake! Jeezus Christ!"  
  
Legolas frowned slightly and winced a little at the small pain in his thigh. "I apologize. It was not my intent to startle you, but..." He cocked his head slightly. "who is this, Jesus Christ? This is the second time you have mentioned him."  
  
Ascadholiel shook her head. "Never mind. Now what were you going to say?"  
  
Legolas held out his hand to help her to her feet. "I told you I would help you learn to defend yourself. So now that you have mentioned it, let us get started. Where we are headed now, you will need to at least know the foundations of how to ward off an attack."  
  
Ascadholiel froze for a moment as Legolas stood across from her in the little clearing. "Wait. Where are we going? Is it really going to be that dangerous?"  
  
Aragorn, who was sitting not far away on a bolder, smoking a pipe, raised his voice a little to answer her. "There is no need to worry yourself about that right now lady Asca. Best to pay attention and concentrate on Legolas' lesson. He's one of the best fighters I know, and his skills as a warrior and with his choice weapons are legendary. He's a fierce fighter and an equally fierce teacher. You'll need to keep on your toes."  
  
Ascadholiel glared at the man and was about to say something when a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye made her turn back. She screamed as something sharp almost skimmed across her throat and then something hit her across the upper chest, knocking her down. She back peddled until her back hit a tree and then she threw her arms over her head, curling into a little ball and shivering. She mumbled and sobbed incoherently.  
  
Legolas stood, looking down at her in shock from where he had knocked her down to start the first lesson with a demonstration on staying alert. It had truly been innocent. This was not the expected reaction. He stepped over silently and leaned down, gently touching her shoulder.  
  
Ascadholiel let out a terrified scream and jerk violently. She whipped out of her ball and tried to push herself back further against the tree. She stared up at him with wide, completely terrified eyes, though it was obvious from their unfocused, glazed look that she was not seeing him standing there.  
  
What she loudly sobbed out pleadingly after that, broke the hearts of all who heard it, standing to horrify them as well. "No! Daddy please stop! No more! Don't hurt me any more Daddy! Please! I'll be a good girl! I'll snuggle with you like you want! But it hurts when we do! Please don't hurt me anymore! Please don't hit me again Daddy, please! I love you! I'm sorry Daddy! I'm sorry!"  
  
Legolas reached down to touch her again, but she screamed and curled back into her little ball. She sobbed, shaking violently and rocked herself back and forth, scraping her arm and side against the rough bark of the tree.  
  
Legolas recoiled as if she had tried to bite him. The rest of the fellowship was still shocked beyond words or movement, knowing clearly what, what she had said implied.  
  
Surprisingly enough, it was Gandalf who was able to finally approach her and he gathered the seemingly small girl into his arms. The wizard pulled her into his lap and let her rest against his chest as she sobbed and shivered in panicked terror. Finally, after a time of being in the safe, strong arms, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Gandalf kept his hold on her and kept up the rocking motion as she slept. He looked up at Legolas, who still stood there, with sharp eyes. "Legolas, what happened?"  
  
Legolas still stared at the girl, his face worried and confused and his eyes mournful. "I know not. I think that when I came at her, it triggered some memory. It must have thrown her mind back to a time when she was being beaten. Eru! How could I have been so foolish?! She had mention something earlier about how she used to be beaten quite frequently. Damnit!"  
  
Aragorn had risen to his feet by now, a little shocked to see his old friend behaving this way when he never had before. He laid a calming hand on Legolas' tense shoulder. "Calm yourself Legolas. You had no idea that this would happen. 'Tis no fault of yours or hers or anyone's here. I'm sure she will be fine."  
  
Legolas looked over sorrowfully at his rugged friend. "Yes, but will she forgive me?"  
  
Gandalf stroked Ascadholiel's hair gently and spoke. "We shall see Master Elf. We shall see."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** A.N. YES!!! There it is!!! And sooner this time as well! For those of you who were wandering, there's another little hint at our Asca's painful history. Oh yeah... there's more as well. That'll be discussed in later chapter, with much angst... but also much sweet elfy smootchies to soothe the tattered soul as well. I really cried when I came up with her past. So far I've just hinted at things he father has done to her. . .... Now just wait until I get to what her so called boyfriend did to her. I ran my idea past one of my very emotionally sting friends, and she even cried. But don't get me wrong... there's gonna be a lot of comfort from Legolas there, as well as a pleasant surprise for our favorite elf as well. BTW. if you haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean... GO SEE IT!!! Much of Orli and Jonny goodness! Anyways. hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, and KEEP REVIEWING NE?! I soak it up!!! I need more! COME ON!!! I'M SUFFERING FROM DEPRIVATION HERE!!! LUV ME!!! Namaarie!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	6. Chapter Six

A.N: Hey peoples! It's my birthday today!! So as a treat, here's the next chapter a little earlier than I would have put it out! Enjoy and review ne?!  
  
**********  
  
~A Rose by Any Other Name~  
Chapter Six  
  
The first thing that Ascadholiel noticed was that she was warm and comfortable. She felt safe and loved. She snuggled closer to whoever cradled her against them and tried to fall deeper into sleep.  
  
It was not to be, however, as she was pulling into an easy wakefulness by a warm, if not a bit scratchy voice and a gentle but firm hand rubbing her back. "Do you feel better now Lady Ascadholiel?"  
  
Ascadholiel pulled in a deep breath and stretched like a cat before relaxing back against the warm body and looking up with somewhat sleepy eyes into the kind, withered face. "Mmm? Gandalf? What happened? I thought we were only stopping for a little break." Then the small pains in her body made themselves known to her. "Why do my side and arm hurt?"  
  
Gandalf smiled down at her. "What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
The blonde girl wrinkled her brow a little as she thought. "I remember glaring at Aragorn because he wouldn't give me a strait answer, then a flash and something hit me. I looked up and my father was standing there, even though I knew it couldn't be. He was hurting me again. Hitting me and asking things of me that no daughter should give to her father, demanding them of me."  
  
She had started crying again by now. "I don't know what happened. It was like I was stuck in my memory, only it wasn't a memory, it was real. It was so real. He used to come at me, a lot of the time with a weapon, and knock me down when I wasn't watching. It was just so real!"  
  
Everyone was listening, most pretending not to, even tough some of the hobbits were quietly crying now. Gandalf hushed her gently and began rocking her back and forth again. "Shh... It wasn't real. It was just a flashback is all. He can't get you while you're here. We wouldn't allow it even if he were. You are safe from all that here with us."  
  
Ascadholiel reached up and hugged the wizard tightly. "Thank you Gandalf. But what happened? Who knocked me down?"  
  
Someone cleared their throat and Ascadholiel looked in the direction of the sound, and saw Legolas kneel down to look her in the eyes. "That was me I'm afraid Lady Ascadholiel. It grieves my heart greatly that I inflicted such panic upon you. I meant only to teach you always to be alert. I am so sorry, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I..."  
  
Ascadholiel had raised her hand to silence him and was looking at him tearfully. "Stop. You had me at 'hello'. You had me at 'hello.'"  
  
Legolas looked very confused and after a moment Ascadholiel's face cracked into a wide smile that belied her tears, and she giggled loudly. "Sorry. Pop culture reference. It couldn't be helped." She stopped giggling and smiled gently at him again. She reached out and took hold of one of his long-fingered hands, holding tightly. "Of course you are forgiven my friend. You were forgiven before you even asked to be. You had no way of knowing that my memory would be triggered. I've repressed a lot of them and sometimes something triggers one and they just pop up at the worst times."  
  
Legolas squeezed her hand gently. "They sounded horrible. Perhaps it would help should you talk about them. If you ever wish to, I will gladly listen, and not even all the soulless beasts in Mordor could make me tell your secrets."  
  
Ascadholiel turned a nice shade of red as Legolas squeezed her hand again. "Wow. You really know how to make a girl blush. Thank you Legolas. I will give it some thought." She also thanked the wizard again as Legolas helped her up. "You know, you could make it up to me my dear elf, if you would play the part of my pillow again tonight. You're rather comfy to sleep against really."  
  
Legolas chuckled as they sat next to each other in front of the fire and talked with the hobbits and Gimli.  
  
Boromir stepped closer to his fellow man, still watching the elf and the girl. "Have you noticed it as well Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn took his eyes from the surrounding woods for a moment. "Noticed what friend?"  
  
"The affection growing between our elf and the girl. Let me speak plainly. I think they are loosing their hearts to one another, yet they themselves seem to realize it not."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I have seen it, yes. Why do you speak of this now, and why with me? Would you play matchmaker with them?"  
  
Boromir snorted. "Not at all. I simply wonder when they themselves will notice it."  
  
"Perhaps not ever. It would mean the death of him."  
  
Boromir looked sharply at Aragorn. "The death of him? What is this you speak of?"  
  
Aragorn looked over fully at Boromir now. "If an elf looses their heart to a mortal, more often than not, when their mortal lover dies, the elf will die of grief shortly after. Legolas does not and never has done anything by half. If he realizes his love for Ascadholiel, he will freely forfeit his immortality to share her life span."  
  
"But why would he freely do that?"  
  
"Because he will not wish to live without her. If this happens, when she dies, he will pine himself and fade away."  
  
"But immortality is a gift!"  
  
"Is it? When you truly love someone so much that they become your world, would you wish to spend eternity grieving for their loss? No Boromir, when an elf loves a mortal, immortality becomes their greatest curse."  
  
"So would you have their feelings ended right now and save him from death?"  
  
"No. Legolas has waited a long time to truly find love. I think they will be good for each other and I long to see him happy."  
  
Boromir nodded and turned silently, walking to the fire and joining the group, Aragorn's words giving him a lot to think about.  
  
Ascadholiel was currently showing the hobbits a strange, but simple game from her world called, rock, paper, scissors. Even Legolas was starting to get into it.  
  
Merry and Frodo had just gone around and Merry exclaimed, "Aha! Scissors beat paper. I win this round! By the way Lady Asca, what are scissors?"  
  
Ascadholiel shrugged. "They are like two knives hinged together with the sharp part of the blades on the inside. They're used for cutting things, like paper or fabric. They're easier to control than knives for things like that."  
  
Merry and Frodo nodded. "Oh. Okay."  
  
Gimli leaned forward as the hobbits went back to playing. It sounds like there are many marvelous things in your would lass. Perhaps you would tell us more of it?"  
  
Ascadholiel frowned. "We do have many wonderful things in my world, but I have no great love for it, or any of the people there. With great wonders also come great evils. The forests and rivers and wild places seem so dead. They have no real life or voice of their own. I guess I'm kind of a nature nut. I prefer the quiet company of trees and the peaceful chatter of wildlife to the reckless and harsh company of other humans. The medicine there is very advanced, but then again, so are the illnesses. There's so much hatred and darkness in the world, and unlike here, there is no magic ring to destroy to banish this darkness.  
  
"If I am allowed to, I would rather stay here than journey back there. That world was never my home. I'm sure I could help out somehow, maybe become a healer. I'm not over fond of most people, but I enjoy medicine and I like helping people."  
  
Sam leaned forward and put a hand on her knee. Maybe when this is all over, you could talk to Lord Elrond back in Rivendel. He healed Master Frodo after all. Why I reckon he must be the best healer around."  
  
Legolas nodded. You are right Samwise. I'm sure Lord Elrond would be able to help you with that Ascadholiel."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled brightly. "You really think so? I would love to learn from him. After all, from what I've seen so far, the people here are very different than they are in my world. Even if they weren't, I find, they're a little more tolerable when they have reason to be grateful to you. They tend not to try so hard to get between your legs."  
  
The group nodded thoughtfully. Frodo broke the silence. "Well you won't have to worry about anything like that from us Lady Asca."  
  
Ascadholiel got a twinkle in her eye and smirked smokily. "Why thank you Frodo, though you guys are so cute I might just invite you."  
  
Legolas, knowing her teasing style by now and trying not to crack a smile, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter, was the only one of the group who wasn't wide-eyed and speechless.  
  
Ascadholiel closed her eyes, her smirk becoming one of amusement, and said flatly, "That was a joke."  
  
The hobbits and Gimli laughed nervously until Ascadholiel looked over at Legolas and quirked an eyebrow at his obvious attempt to quell his uncharacteristic laughter. She reached over and poked his side, making the elf's eyes almost bug out as the sparkling laughter burst forth from him for the first time since the quest started.  
  
Everyone else started laughing as well, the elf's laughter infectious. Gandalf sank down in between Frodo and Merry. "It's good to hear you laugh again Frodo."  
  
Frodo smiled up at Gandalf. "It's good to laugh again. Thanks for Lady Asca."  
  
Ascadholiel blushed a little. "Okay my small friend, that's well enough of that. I'm not used to such praise."  
  
Boromir now spoke up. "Well get used to it Lady. You are swiftly becoming a light to this fellowship."  
  
Ascadholiel's face turned dark. "Well don't count on that too much. I'm fine right now, but I suffer from deep clinical depression and I don't have any of my medication here to help me."  
  
Merry leaned forward. "So what will happen without your medication?"  
  
Ascadholiel shrugged. "That depends. Sometimes it depends on what sets a mood off, other's it's just a mood swing. I could get moody or violent. I could and most likely will get very emotional. I would also ask all of you to watch me closely if you should see any of these signs. I could very well become suicidal. I have before after all."  
  
The group looked at her horrified. Legolas touched her shoulder, alarmed and shocked. "You tried to end your own life? How? For what reason?"  
  
Ascadholiel looked down into the fire. "Well, to answer the first, I took a bottle of sleeping pills and then swam out into the middle of a lake before they took full effect. I wasn't expecting a fishing boat to be out, but they pulled me from the water and got me to vomit up most of the water along with most of the drugs. I was still in the hospital for a long time though. I nearly succeeded.  
  
"As for the why, nothing seemed worth it anymore. I had no friends, a family that consisted of a father who beat me, and a boyfriend who raped me and then blamed me for loosing the baby when it was wasn't my fault. Along with that, no one would believe me. So they put me on meds that made the depression more bearable and I wouldn't be so inclined to violence or self destruction. It makes life a little easier to bare.  
  
"The bad thing is, is that if withdrawal from the drugs really hits, it's going to be bad. They warn people not to go off the drugs, even if they feel better, without an order from the doctor, what you would call a healer I guess. It's the worst thing they could ever do. Most people who take them are on them for their whole lives."  
  
Gandalf puffed thoughtfully on the pipe he had lit. "Well my dear, we shall indeed have to keep a very close eye on you.  
  
**********  
  
Ascadholiel blinked in the darkness. Even though she was nestled up against Legolas, held tightly in his arms, her head pillowed on his chest over his heart, she simply couldn't sleep. There were several reasons for this, one she was going to remedy right now.  
  
Ascadholiel slowly squirmed out of Legolas' arms, trying not to wake him, but failing miserably, if he had even been asleep at all, something that she seriously doubted.  
  
"Where are you going Lady?  
  
Ascadholiel smiled gently. "To relieve myself, my nosy elf. I'll be right back." She stood up and stepped over the other sleeping figures, nodding to Boromir, who stood guard, as she passed him. She went a ways into the woods and did her business. She stood and turned to walk back to camp, then stopped, turned again and walked deeper into the woods. She found a suitable tree, and with some effort, climbed high into the branches. Ascadholiel sat with her back to the trunk of the tree looking out over the treetops at the bright full moon and stars that were now visible at this height. There she brooded.  
  
After she had told that disturbing part of her history, the whole group treated her differently, even if they didn't notice that they did. Asking if she was okay, and always watching her, not just if they saw signs, which they really wouldn't have until now, now that she felt slightly alienated and a little freakish or pitiful. They treated her with pity now, and that was the biggest thing that she never wanted from anyone. And Legolas, her first real friend anywhere... what must he think of her now?  
  
She thought to herself moodily. 'Some weak pathetic human no doubt. He probably really won't want me to snuggle up with him now. He probably let me tonight just out of sympathy. I really am pathetic aren't I?'  
  
She watched the moon drift through the sky, the normally soothing sight playing turmoil on her heart and soul. As the minuets dragged on towards hours, her thoughts continued to drag and pull at her mind.  
  
Ascadholiel almost didn't hear the voice that called her name softly from the ground below. She looked down and saw Legolas effortlessly climbing up to her. "I would like to be alone please Legolas."  
  
Legolas settled onto a branch beside hers, his hair seeming to shine silver in the bright bluish moonlight. "I don't believe I shall grant that wish my lady. You are brooding."  
  
Ascadholiel crossed her arms, a small scowl on her face. "Astute observation professor Newton. Wonder which apple hit your head to make that one come across."  
  
Legolas, not having a clue as to the pun she just made, but knowing it was a jibe, wisely didn't make a retort. "Ascadholiel, might I ask what is bothering you so? Aragorn and Boromir are out here searching for you as well. We were worried when you did not return."  
  
Ascadholiel said nothing and merely tilted her head back to look up at the moon.  
  
The elf touched her shoulder gently. "Please Ascadholiel. You have trusted me thus far. Please keep confiding in me and share your thoughts and your troubles."  
  
She sighed, but still didn't look at him, her face still cold but her eyes glistening suspiciously of tears. "You would still want to hear the thoughts and troubles of a weak, foolish human?"  
  
Legolas put a long-fingered hand against her cheek and turned her face to his. "No. But I would hear your thoughts and troubles." He paused for a moment and then furrowed his brow slightly. "Is that what this is about? You think you are weak because you cannot overcome your grief? And you think that I would think you thus? Ascadholiel, elves die of their grief. Our spirits break and flee from our bodies, from a broken heart or loss more surely than they would from even the most horrendous physical wound. You thought that I would think less of you for almost doing the same at some point in your life? I would never, will never think that of you."  
  
Legolas pulled her over into his lap as she started sobbing at his words. He rocked her shaking body back and forth, holding her tight, tucking her head his chin. "Shhh... you have become a dear friend to me. I will not allow your grief to overcome you as it is so obviously trying right now. If I can, I will try everything to help heal the wounds of your heart. This is my oath to you, as Prince of Mirkwood... nay, as your friend."  
  
Ascadholiel clung to him as she openly sobbed, her face tucked against his chest and her tears soaking into his green tunic. Though she still managed to get out in a shaky voice, "Diola lle, nin mellon."  
  
Legolas, who was still rocking her and rubbing her back and arms gently as he held her, kissed the top of her head, then her forehead and whispered, "Lle creoso, mellon nin. Lle creoso."  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Schweet. Another chapter!!! Well, if I keep this up, I'd say I'm good to go. Thank you to all those who have reviewed! And yeah... I know, Asca has had a really, shitty, life. But... hey! Elf Smootchies will make it all better!!! Oh yeah... The next chapter will most likely classify as Mary- sue... I have come to the conclusion that this will most likely become one, but hopefully not the stereotypical one. Like I said, I have nothing against Mary-sues, and I've been getting nothing but good reviews from the people who have even bothered to review, so... yay! I don't feel to bad about this. Well, the next chapter will hopefully be out sometime soon, so, it's a good thing ne? And no... ... ... I did not get that saying from Martha Stuart! I've been saying it's a good thing for quite a long time, not to mention that I don't even like Martha Stuart. Anyway... enough Martha bashing. Enjoy ne? Oh... and please don't be afraid to review. I swear I won't bite... hard. ^_______^ Namaarie!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	7. Chapter Seven

~A Rose by Any Other Name~  
Chapter Seven  
  
Boromir ran through the trees, searching for their wayward female companion. Up ahead he spotted Aragorn looking up into the branches of a tall tree with a smile on his unshaven face. He came up to the ranger, slightly out of breath. "Any luck?"  
  
Aragorn put his finger to his lips then pointed up. "Legolas beat us to her."  
  
Boromir looked up into the branches, not seeing anything for a moment. Then the clouds broke and a solid moonbeam lit on the two, bathing them in silver again and once again lighting the elf's hair ablaze of silver glory. Boromir smiled at the scene.  
  
Ascadholiel was snuggled up tight in Legolas' arms, her arms partially around his torso, her small hands clutching his tunic and her head laying against his collar bone as she slept, secure in the knowledge that Legolas would not let her fall.  
  
It was hard to tell, since elves slept with their eyes open, but as far as Boromir could tell, Legolas was asleep as well. His back rested against the tree and his arms and a leg were wrapped protectively around his charge. His cheek rested against the top of her head and his face was peaceful.  
  
Boromir noted this aloud. "His face is not as hard as it normally is. He looks so peaceful."  
  
Aragorn nodded and whispered, "They both do. I think you are right Boromir. By the time this journey is over, if they both live, their hearts might beat as one. I only hope that Legolas is prepared for such a thing as this."  
  
Boromir patted Aragorn on the shoulder, with a small smile on his face. "No man, of the race of men or otherwise, is truly ready for love I think. Especially if he does not realize that he is falling into it."  
  
Aragorn nodded again. "You are right I think. Come, let us away back to camp. Legolas will bring her back in the morning."  
  
Boromir nodded and the two men walked quietly yet swiftly back to camp.  
  
High in the tree, Legolas blinked. He had awakened when Boromir had crashed through the trees, in his opinion, louder than a hoard of orcs. Aragorn had slipped through his senses before that, having been raised amongst the elves. Legolas had heard the conversation between the two humans below him, but surprisingly it only confused him. It made him only a little troubled that two humans had seen his feelings before even he had.  
  
It was Legolas' turn to brood now as he thought to himself, 'But is it true? Do I love this young human? If I do, that love will be the death of me.'  
  
Ascadholiel shifted in his arms, curling a little tighter into his warm, solid body. He could feel her warm breath against his neck and he curled his arms a little tighter around her.  
  
Ascadholiel made a few sounds of contentment in her sleep, sighed and settled back down.  
  
Legolas looked out at the retreating moon. 'Then again, how can something that feels so right and so good, be the death of me? Are they right? Does she truly feel the same? Why am I feeling this way over a silly human?' Another part of his mind answered, 'Because you want to protect her. Because she's seen so many hardships in her short life, and is so strong because of it, but you feel her strength is about to end. You've never net a human quite like her before. It's nothing big or tremendously special, just a feeling. She reminds you of yourself somewhat.'  
  
Legolas sighed at his thoughts and whispered, "oh mellon nin, melamin, it is so confusing, but we shall figure it out. I will try to let you realize your own feelings, then you and I shall solve this puzzle together."  
  
The sleeping girl sighed, her face now buried against Legolas' smooth pale neck. The elf smiled and spent the rest of the night pondering his feelings and reactions as he watched over her and guarded her sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Early morning light colored the sky above the camp as the fellowship, minus the elf and his charge, sat around the fire. All of them looked up as Ascadholiel and Legolas appeared to materialize out of the woods, the girl stepping gingerly because of her bare feet.  
  
Most of the hobbits jumped up and ran to her, all of them talking at once. She laughed as Gimli rose and parted them easily.  
  
"Ai now. Give the lady some room. Let her sit down." Then to Ascadholiel he said, "You gave us quite a scare lass, we were worried for a time last night that we had lost you."  
  
Ascadholiel parted from Legolas, throwing a sweet, thankful smile over her shoulder at him as she followed the stout dwarf to a seat. "I apologize my friend. I had some thing on my mind that I needed to work through. I just needed a little time alone. I promise I'll tell you before I do anything like that again."  
  
Gandalf spoke up now, a gentle, but slightly scolding tone to his gravely voice. "It would be far wiser Lady Asca, to simply not do it again. There are great things of evil and many beasts roaming about. It would be far safer if you were to take at least one or more of us with you if you absolutely must go."  
  
Ascadholiel sighed and looked down, halfway muttering under her breath. "That would undoubtedly defeat the purpose of being alone, But you are right and I nod to your wisdom. If I feel the need to wonder off again, I will not go alone. Gods know I'm not the bravest thing on the face of the earth."  
  
Pippin scooted next to her and placed a hand on her knee. "That's all right Lady Asca. We hobbits aren't really that brave either, but we'll take care of each other right?"  
  
Ascadholiel smiled and leaned over, kissing Pippin on the forehead, making him blush. "Right you are Pip."  
  
Once they were all seated and settled around the fire again, Gandalf once again spoke up. "Now then Lady Asca, I have a gift for you."  
  
The girl quirked and eyebrow. "A gift?"  
  
Gandalf nodded and held out a bundle of leather and laces. Ascadholiel took the bundle and unrolled, her eyes lighting up as she saw what it was. "Shoes! Boots none the less! Thank the gods! Now I shall be better equipped to move about independently without the risk of really hurting myself."  
  
Ascadholiel then looked over at Legolas. "Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy the time that we spent in such close, yet comfy proximity..." She smirked, keeping up with the ongoing, mostly inside joke. "But it was a little unsettling at times, given my past history concerning those of the opposite gender. However, all of you fine gentlemen here are making me tend to believe that it was something in the air in my world that made the majority of the male population act like such rude, crude, and sociably unacceptable animals. You have my appreciated gratitude for your thoughtful and much needed gift Gandalf. Diola lle nin mellon."  
  
Gandalf nodded and answered as Legolas beamed at his pupil. "Lle creoso, Ascadholiel. You are very welcome."  
  
Merry smiled at the girl as she put on and laced up the magically created boots. "You always speak with such intelligent words. It reminds me a little of the elves."  
  
Ascadholiel paused and adopted a hillbilly-like accent. "That's cause I gradgiated the sixth grade." She held up four fingers. "And it only took me three years." She saw the blank looks on everyone's faces. "Sorry. Another pop-culture reference. I should probably stop making those huh? I seem to be confusing you all more than humoring you."  
  
Frodo patter her on the shoulder. "Your attempts are well appreciated though, even if you don't mean to make them."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled, and thus began the normal morning chatter. Legolas walked over to Aragorn and stood with him as they watched the group.  
  
Aragorn was the one that broke the silence, speaking in elvish. "*You grow fond of her do you not my old friend?*"  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and nodded. "*I do. She captivates me. It's not her looks, though she is rather comely. As she has said, there are many other women, even of the race of men who are far more fair than she, but there is just something about her. Something that calls to me. She may not be a warrior, but she is strong. The things she has gone through in her life, and the way she now deals with it. You heard her song to Frodo. She sang it from her heart. I know not of anyone here who could go through the trials that she has and come out so well in body and mind.*"  
  
Aragorn watched his friend as the elf continued to watch the group. "*You are falling in love with her.*"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "*No. I am already in love with her, it simply grows deeper.*" He turned his head and looked at the ranger. "*And it frightens me terribly.*" He turned back and looked at the girl, watching her as she joked around with Gimli. "*That a mortal like her could so swiftly capture my heart when for almost three millennia no other could. It scares me Aragorn. It scares me that I care not for myself, but care only weather she feels the same. I love her and I know not how to tell her for fear of rejection. We hardly know each other after all.*"  
  
Legolas turned to Aragorn grinning madly. "*What?*"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "*You have fallen hard my friend. Never before have I heard you speak as such. So open and full of passion and feeling. A far cry from your normally stoic attitude. I would not worry so were I you.*" He placed a loving, brotherly hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Boromir was right I think, when he said to me that she cared for you.*"  
  
"*Aiya! Boromir knows?*"  
  
"*'Twas Boromir who brought it to my attention.*"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "*To be so obvious in my feelings that even a normal man of Gondor, not raised by the elves can see...*"  
  
Aragorn chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Do not fret Legolas, on any of it. Boromir is discrete and Ascadholiel loves you as well. It just might take her time, with all that she has been through, to notice and accept her feelings for you.*"  
  
"*How can you be so sure Aragorn? She treats the others equally as she treats me.*"  
  
"*Yes, but you are the one she prefers to talk to. It is to your arms she goes for sleep or comfort. It is of you that she first sang, and a song of love at that. It is around you that she seems truly happy. Trust me my friend, you have stolen her heart just as assuredly as she has stolen yours. It is naught but a question of time now.*"  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend, satisfied and calmed somewhat by what was said. 'A matter of time is it? Very well my young female. I will give your time, just as in the end, I will give you mine as well.'  
  
**********  
  
Ascadholiel tried not to limp as her feet started really hurting from walking so much. Sam noticed however. "Are you all right Miss Asca? You seem a little pained."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled gently, then blushed as this brought everyone's attention to her. "I'm fan Sam. I'm just not in the best of shape and I'm not used to walking for so long. Plus these shoes don't have the best support system in them. I don't know if I've mentioned it yet, but when I can be, I'm a creature of comfort. I'll be fine though if my feet don't blister too badly first."  
  
Legolas had caught up to her side. "Would you like me to carry you again?" He said, secretly hoping she said yes so he could hold her close again.  
  
Ascadholiel smiled at her friend and teacher. "I would be uttering falsehoods if I implied that I didn't, however I won't allow it. You need your arms free at a moments notice, and I don't have the excuse of bare feet right now. Besides, I need to loose some weight and get in shape and walking will do that perfectly. Thank you for the offer though."  
  
Legolas nodded and didn't push the issue, admiring her determination. "As you wish my l... lady." He mentally kicked himself for almost slipping and was thankful that she seemed not to have caught the stutter in his words when he had almost said something else.  
  
Ascadholiel indeed hadn't noticed and he watched as she contentedly talked to the small ring-bearer. She smiled as Frodo was called up to the front by Gandalf then cocked an eyebrow as Gimli spoke with awe up from the front. "The walls of Moria!"  
  
Ascadholiel stopped and looked up in sheer amazement at the cliff face. "Wow."  
  
After a while of skirting around it and the lake, she was damn glad that she had been given the boots. She wandered as well why they had stopped and why Gandalf way tapping on the side of the cliff, having zoned out a little while ago. She leaned over to Boromir, who was standing beside her, and whispered, "What is Gandalf looking for?"  
  
Boromir leaned back and whispered, "The door that leads into Moria."  
  
She cocked her head and looked confusedly at him and kept whispering. "Doors? Why would there be doors on the side of the mountain? And what's a Moria?"  
  
Boromir whispered back, "The mines of Moria. We're going under the mountain." He winced and jerked back as she exploded with a full force yell into his ear.  
  
"Mines?! MINES?! What the hell do you mean mines?!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, startled by the sudden outburst. Legolas rushed up to her and pulled her away to the back of the group. "Shh... shhh..."  
  
Ascadholiel was still loud, and now frantic as well as she looked at and around the elf as if trying to find a place to hide as she tried to make him understand. "No! No Legolas, they want to take us into mines! That means under the earth!"  
  
Legolas tried to hush her again as he gripped her upper arms tightly to hold her their.. "Sh... I know."  
  
"No! No! You don't know!" Her voice was hurried and frantic as she desperately patted his arms. She was obviously starting to go into irrational panic. "Legolas, I don't do well in dark places. Especially in caves or mines. Trees and stars and light! I do well in those. Caves and mines and mountains, I don't do well in those! They don't like me there! Please, please Legolas!"  
  
She was still going on frantically and now beginning to sob as she begged, shifting and hyperventilating as she rushed on. "Legolas, please don't let them take me into the mines! Please, I... I promise I'll be good! Please, please help me Legolas! Don't make me go! I don't want to go! Please, please Legolas, help me! Please! Legolas!"  
  
Legolas pulled her tightly against him and held her, tucking his cheek over her hair and trying desperately to calm her. His fair face was almost a mask of agony to see her like this. Being an elf, he knew somewhat how she felt.  
  
Her hands were clutching convulsively onto him and she still shifted, almost as if bouncing, in his arms as she cried in panic, her face buried against his chest and he sobbed mantra of "please" sounding over and over.  
  
Legolas had wrapped one arm tightly around her shoulders while his other hand weaved through her shoulder length, layered blonde hair and held her head tightly against his strong chest. His voice was as soft and soothing as he could make it for her. "Shhh... sh... hush. It's all right. I'll be here with you. I'll be by your side the whole time. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you. I know how you feel. I hate the darkness in the deep places of the earth as well. We must go. It's the only way. But know that I will be with you. You'll be my light and I'll be your strength. We'll help each other."  
  
Ascadholiel was still breathing hard and clinging to him desperately, still crying as well. "You promise? You won't leave me? Please don't leave me."  
  
Legolas spoke fiercely. "I promise. I promise I won't leave you Ascadholiel." He pulled back to look into her eyes as he took her face tenderly into his hands. "My vow to you melamin." Then he dipped his head and touched his soft lips tenderly to hers, making her freeze in shock. He pulled away after a moment and one of his thumbs caressed her cheekbone, wiping away some of the tears as she stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
Legolas whispered, "I'll be right back." And then he was gone, heading towards the front of the group, leaving her staring out over the lake where he had left her.  
  
Boromir, not knowing the elvish words, came up beside her, a little worried to see the dazed looked on her face. "Are you all right Lady Asca? Lady Asca?" A slow, stupid looking grin was settling itself over her features. "Lady Asca, what..."  
  
Ascadholiel's voice was a dazed whisper. "He called me his love." She sighed and turned, still dazed eyes to her newest friend. "Wow..."  
  
Boromir just grinned and shook his head, walking back over to Aragorn, the ranger stopping the hobbits from throwing things in the water, most likely to share the news.  
  
Ascadholiel was still a little dazed as Legolas walked back up to her. His voice was softer than she had ever heard it. "Melamin? Are you all right?"  
  
Ascadholiel looked up at him, the smile gone from her face, a look of confusion and doubt in her eyes, yet hope as well. "Lle mela im?" (You love me?)  
  
Legolas nodded, his gaze unwavering, leaving no doubt to what he said. "Ai. Amin mela lle, cuiamin." (Yes. I love you, my life.)  
  
Ascadholiel lowered her eyes for a moment, though her sight was turned inward. "Cuiamin..." (My life...) Then she lifted her head and looked at him again, this time with honesty, trust, and something else in her eyes. "Amin mela lle an, Legolas. Nin bellas." (I love you too, Legolas. My strength.)  
  
Legolas smiled gently at her his blue eyes beaming with great joy at her words. He laid his hands gently on her shoulders and lowered his head to hers.  
  
She tilted her face upwards and her eyes fluttered closed as his lips once again met hers. The kiss this time was slow and sweet and she savored it. She noticed in the back of her mind that he tasted like something sweet, like honey, and something else almost fruity, almost as if he had eaten one of those tart green apples that are good to make caramel apples with.  
  
Ascadholiel's mind was a buzz and she lost herself completely in the kiss as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the feel of his silken hair caressing her arms. She sighed into the kiss as his own arms wound around her and crushed her body tightly against his. She poured into the kiss everything that she felt at that moment. Fear, excitement, anxiety, a little panic, confusion, worry, but also, passion, joy, realization, pleasure, contentment, happiness, lust, wonder, and love. Above all else love.  
  
Legolas as well, gave as good as he got. They were lost in the kiss and each other's arms, blind and deaf to the world around them until the ground rumbled.  
  
They broke the kiss, still in each other's arms, and looked to see that Gandalf had found the word to open the door. Ascadholiel closed her eyes to the dark opening and buried her face in the crook of her new love's neck as tremors began to run through her body again. "I'm scared, nin bellas."  
  
Legolas stroked her hair tenderly for a moment. "Sh. I know melamin." He unwrapped one of his arms, keeping the other around her waist as he lead her into the darkness with the rest of the fellowship.  
  
Gimli started boating to the elf about the hospitality that the dwarves would show them.  
  
Ascadholiel didn't really hear anything until something that Boromir said caught her ear. "This is no mine, it's a tomb."  
  
Ascadholiel looked around finally, her eyes widening in horror and fear as Legolas stooped and pulled a black arrow out of one of the corpses. "Goblins!" He released her and drew his bow literally before she could blink.  
  
After that, things happened so quickly. Frodo screamed for help somewhere behind her, There were tentacle things, and splashing water and ha horrible roaring sound, and for some reason that she couldn't fathom, Legolas was moving towards the chaos instead of away from it with her where they would be safe.  
  
Ascadholiel whimpered as she tried to make sense of what was going on around her through her panicked mind. Gandalf moved protectively to her side and she gratefully latched onto him.  
  
That's when things got really bad. The ground started to shake and there seemed to be dark shapes rushing towards her and Gandalf was pulling her further into the darkness of the cave, away from where she saw Legolas go. There was a long deafening crashing sound, then darkness and a ringing silence.  
  
Ascadholiel was too terrified even to whimper now. She nearly died of fright as Gandalf broke the silence. "We now have no choice but to face the long dark of Moria." He tapped his staff on the ground and light broke out from the crystal he had placed on the top.  
  
Tears were streaming down Ascadholiel's face and she was shaking so hard she was no near collapse. She almost feinted when someone beside her tapped her. She looked up to see Legolas standing there, urging her into his arms, which she gratefully fell into at once. She clutched the shirt covering his chest in both hands and buried her face against the crook of his neck as she began sobbing almost silently.  
  
Legolas' strong arms wrapped around her, almost making her knees buckle. Her legs really did give out as Gandalf said that it would be a four day trek to the other side. Legolas shouldered his bow and her up again, holding her tightly against his chest.  
  
Ascadholiel wrapped her arms desperately around Legolas' neck never once lifting her head. So on they walked, heading deeper and deeper into the darkness that both woman and elf hated and feared so much.  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Okay... *looks up* This chapter is a bit longer than the others. BTW, just to tell everyone, I do read and thoroughly enjoy all the reviews. I make note of every single one. The only reason that I have stopped making personal notes in the actual updates, is because I tend to type them out on my laptop first before switching them and posting them on the normal comp. Do however rest assured that I take person note and thanks of each. BTW... do keep it up ne? Is thriving off the stuff. Oh yeah... there's going to be a huge explanation of Asca's past in the next chapter. It's going to be... not so much graphic, as just a reserved story telling by her. THERE WILL BE references to past nc stuff, but only mentions and it'll be quite blunt. I'm sorry for any of you who would want detail on stuff like that, But I've had too many people I love, men mostly, as well as myself, who have gone through it to describe it myself. Well, I hope you enjoy people. Much loves!!! P.S.... is it a Mary-sue yet? Still... hopefully not a typical one. Namaarie!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


	8. Chapter Eight

~A Rose by Any Other Name~  
Chapter Eight  
  
After a few hours, Ascadholiel had calmed down enough to now walk beside Legolas. She clung to his arm, but no longer trembled as much and only jumped when a sound went off that she hadn't been expecting.  
  
Legolas spoke to her quietly the whole time, only loud enough for her to hear, sharing tales of his childhood. All the tales were based in the forest, in the bright sunlight to try to take her mind off of where they were.  
  
Ascadholiel jumped again and clung to him tighter as one of their group accidentally kicked a rock, sending it clattering off for a few moments.  
  
Legolas hushed her gently before asking, "Melamin? Why is it that you are not afraid of the dark, yet you are afraid of these mines? I know why they do not sit well with me, but you are not an elf."  
  
The now trembling human girl sighed and whispered so that only Legolas' sharp elven ears could pick it up. "You're tactless and your timing on some things is really shotty my love, but I will tell you. You know that my father used to beat me... and touch me, but... it goes deeper than that as well."  
  
This made Legolas' eyebrows crease together as a mask of anger drifted across his face, though he did not let her see, and let her go on.  
  
"If I cried out during any of this, or really for any reason that he might have had that was valid to him, he'd punish me further. At first it started with him locking me in the closet with no food for and hour, and then it went to days. Then he'd beat me for the mess I'd have left in there and make me clean it up before anything else was done.  
  
"Then, when that got boring and he didn't think it was punishment enough, he built a box, a coffin that was so tight that I couldn't even lift my arms or bend my legs. He'd lock me in it and then shove it down a hole that he had dug in our cellar. He'd leave me there for days, and I'd have no clue if he'd forgotten about me."  
  
She started shaking and sobbing again and Legolas halted and pulled her into his arms. He nodded and Boromir and Aragorn to go on past them and signaled that they would catch up in a moment. He rocked her gently as they stood there. He was amazed at the obvious toll that everything combined, from the memories to this place to the loss of meds, was taking on her. If these mines were bad for him, then it was nothing compared to what she had been through and what she was going through now.  
  
Ascadholiel swallowed a little and then went on talking in a hushed voice as they stood there. "The worst time though, was when my dad took me to the Shannandowa valley to see the caverns there for my birthday. I was so excited and I had just turned eight years old.  
  
"We went down with the tour group and at one stop we all made, I saw something shiny in the distance. I begged my father to stay for a little longer when the group moved on, to see if I could make out what it was. Daddy seemed a little mad, but stayed anyway. He even told me he'd stay right there while I wandered off the path to go see what it was and that I wouldn't get in trouble even though the tour guide had said to stay on the path and with the group. I gave him a hug and ran to see what it was.  
  
"It was farther than I had thought and it took me a few minuets and some climbing to get there. I screamed when I did though. Light had reflected off the bones of a little indian girl that must have gotten trapped and killed by the bolder that was laying on her skeleton. She had been my size, if not a little small.  
  
"I looked back, and my daddy was gone. He'd left me as soon as I had gone running. What's more, I couldn't find my way back to the path, or even the path that I had used to get there. I wandered around for a long time that day, still not finding my way out, almost tripping and falling in holes and cliffs that I couldn't see the bottoms of, that could have gone down thousands of feet if not more.  
  
"That's when and earthquake hit, and the lights around me burst. The noise was so loud. Then there was darkness, and I was alone, wandering in the dark, under a mountain, not knowing if they would ever find me.  
  
"They did find me eventually though. They took me home and my daddy hugged me and was so happy to see me. Then the nice people left, and he changed. He beat me so bad that I had to be put nin the hospital, but at least I was out in the light and people knew where I was, and a mountain couldn't fall on me.  
  
"The worst part about it all, was being trapped there in the dark in a cave, deep in the earth, and alone. All alone. For four days." Her voice was haunted and still thick with tears, her eyes staring wide as she was caught up in the memories her current surroundings only enforcing it.  
  
Legolas picked her up again and she clung to him like before. His elven speed quickly caught them up to the others. He leaned his head close to hers and whispered in her ear. "Lay your head against my chest. Hear only my heartbeat and look only at my face. You are safe in my arms. No... more. You are safe in my heart."  
  
Ascadholiel's old mischievous streak thankfully reared up. "And my heart will go on and on. I'll never let go Jack!" She said melodramatically.  
  
Legolas cocked a finely arched eyebrow. "Another pop-culture reference?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She said immediately.  
  
They both shared a very quiet laugh and though she was still scared, she felt much better now that she had told Legolas that bit about her past. She also did what he told her to do and listened to his heart, staring up at his beautiful face as he looked and was alert to all around them.  
  
Legolas whispered to her, "I'm glad to hear your laugh Ascadholiel. I am glad that even though we are in this darkness, your heart will still allow it."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled and sighed, gazing at his sculpted features as she toyed with the small braid hanging behind his left ear. "Well, the company is pleasant enough to allow it."  
  
"I am sure that it is not my company that truly allows that. You must simply be thinking of flattering me because I am carrying you."  
  
Ascadholiel narrowed her eyes for a moment. 'So he seeks to tease me, and with my own game as well. Very well. The game is on.' Out loud she said, "Well my dear elf, if you are insinuating that you are tired of carrying me or tire of my humble company, then I am sure that I could search for this, 'much better company', you spoke of and see if they will carry me. Perhaps Boromir would..."  
  
The elf shifted her around in his arms suddenly, enough so that he could cover her mouth with his hand and muffle her words. "Say one more word, human, and I'll throttle you." Both their eyes sparkled as he imitated her words from a few days ago. In the first place, you're about as humble as a spoiled cat. In the second place, I hardly find your company even close to tiring. Third, at this point I would rather kiss... well... not a deadly sea snake, but I'd be honored to kiss you milady."  
  
Ascadholiel smiled brightly and wrapped one arm tighter around his shoulders, her other hand traveled up to his smooth cheek and stayed there, her thumb caressed his high cheekbone and the tip of her fingers ran over the delicate point of his ear. She looked into his blue eyes and whispered, "Then I am honored to honor you."  
  
She tilted her face up as he lowered his, their lips meeting in a sweet, slow kiss before they parted with smiles on their faces. Legolas had a much happier look on his face as he looked once again, alertly around them.  
  
Ascadholiel laid her head back down again his chest and sighed happily, her hand now playing with the fine hairs at the nape of Legolas' neck. No longer did she notice the darkness they were walking into. No longer did she feel weak for being scared. Now she had her strength with her.  
  
**********  
  
Camp that night, or at least they all assumed it was night, was a sober affair. Gandalf had been confused for a time as to which way they should go. After that, Ascadholiel had settled for walking on her own again.  
  
Now the fellowship sat around a small fire that was just big enough to ward off the chill and to cook, but not draw attention to them or signal any creatures that could be living in the dark depths. There wasn't much talking at first, as everyone seemed to feel the weight of the earth pressing around them.  
  
Ascadholiel sat as close as she could to the fire trying to ward off the chill as she waited for Legolas to finish scouting ahead with Aragorn and return. She was still shaking from the effects of being in the mines and the hobbits tried there best to comfort and cheer her.  
  
For some reason though, the topic went in the complete opposite direction and intent than they had meant for it to.  
  
Ascadholiel found herself for the second time telling about how her father had left her in the caverns.  
  
Everyone else was once again thrown into shock at what this young woman had been through in her short life. Gimli shook his head. "How can a father be so cruel to his child? Even we dwarves who live deep in the mountains know better than that."  
  
Ascadholiel shook her head, grateful for the whispered conversation which broke the silence. "I don't know. All I know is, when I was five, my mother, who wasn't a much better parent, left me on his doorstep with some sort of proof of paternity and custody paper for me, signing all right over to him.  
  
"Life was never easy with him, but he didn't touch me sexually until I was eight. It only got worse from there. I was so relieved when I started dating Cody, if only for the fact that I could go out and get away from my father. I was sixteen by then."  
  
Boromir nodded. "So this Cody was good to you then. You were happy with him." The man furrowed his brow and frowned when he saw her shake her head.  
  
"Only for the first month or two. He was indeed very good to me during that time. I could tell he wanted sex, but he respected me when I said no and wouldn't allow him to touch me like that.  
  
"Then one night we had a date and I came downstairs to leave to meet him, only to find that he had already been there for an hour and he and my father were laughing at some pictures. I knew they were pictures that my father had taken of me. They were of times like, when he would make me clean the house naked, or when he was touching me or making me touch myself for him to watch."  
  
Ascadholiel shuddered and stared into the fire. Pippin took her hand and held it, no one saying a thing, knowing that she had to talk about this in order to begin healing from it. "I knew then that my father had told Cody. Cody looked up at me then, and I could tell right then and there from his eyes that things had changed.  
  
"Cody stood up from the couch and hit me in the face, knocking back into a table and lamp that broke and gave me a scar on my back. He said that I was a liar and a whore, a little slut. He said that I was a bitch for playing the demure virgin with him, when, if I could give it to my father, I should be giving it to him as well.  
  
"My father told him that he should just take me up to my room right then and show me what my place, as a woman, was in the relationship. So Cody did. He dragged me upstairs by the hair after kicking me and raped me in my own room.  
  
"Cody was over every night after that and was just as bad as my father if not sometimes worse. A few months later I found out I was pregnant, which didn't overly surprise me. I happily told Cody and my father and showed them the proof, thinking that they wouldn't hit me anymore because of the baby. I was wrong. They just didn't hit my stomach. Everything else was fair game.  
  
"And you know, even though I didn't love Cody, I loved that baby. I loved that baby with all my heart and soul, more than I ever thought possible. That baby, my baby was my whole world and for the first time, gave me a reason for living. It was part of me and it was innocent. It couldn't help who it's parents were or how it was conceived, and it wasn't the one hurting me, so who was I not to love my own flesh and blood? How could I not?"  
  
Tears wear steadily flowing down Ascadholiel's face and she closed her eyes in a pain that only a mother would know. She went on, her voice shaking with the tears, her blue-green eyes still closed as she told these men something she had never uttered to anyone. "A few weeks later, I was walking down the stairs and had a bout of dizziness from morning sickness, and fell down the stairs. When I woke up later in the hospital, cramping so badly I couldn't even scream, I was told that I had lost my precious baby.  
  
"I was so upset that I tried to kill myself, and mind you, not for the first time." She rubbed her wrists absently, where the others could now see the thin white scars. She went on, eyes still closed, so not seeing the looks of growing horror. Even Gandalf had a half mournful look to him as his mind absorbed the horrendous tale of her past.  
  
"The night I was finally released from the hospital, Cody beat me worse than ever, blaming me openly, saying that I had fallen down the stairs on purpose. That I had killed, his, baby just to spite him and that we were going to try again that very night. He said he would try until he got me pregnant again, then he'd lock me in a room until I delivered it. Then he'd kill me and if the baby was a boy, he'd raise him to be just like him. If it was a girl, he'd either sell her, or teach her to be a good little whole, better than her mother, and make him money.  
  
"That was about three years ago. I finally got away six months later, ran away, and have been hiding ever since. The last I knew, they were still trying everything they could to find me. I don't know what brought me here, but what if it brought them too? What if they find me?" She had by now tucked her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them as she said the last.  
  
Ascadholiel started as a voice behind her growled out, "Then there will be much blood spilt."  
  
**********  
  
A.N.: Yep! It's that time again, time to throw your keyboards at Celesta- chan for giving you another cliffhanger. Once again, my thanks for all those who have reviewed. I really love hearing from you all. I know this chapter and the last one as well, weren't really exciting, but I really did need to develop her past. And why such a fucked up past you might ask? Because I have a lot of problems and need to fucking vent that's why! *evil laughter* But other than that, it makes her stronger. This I'm thinking will be the last chapter with her past in it, because, that was basically it in a nutshell. Well then people, The next chapter will be out.... Well fuck, when I damn well finish writing the bloody thing, if I haven't already, in which case, it'll be out in a few days. Also a warning... prepare for mush! There's going to be plenty of it in future chapters!!!!!!!!!! Well, once again I'm sorry this part took so long to get out, I'll try to be a little more swift with the other parts. BTW I was at the FIRST showing of Return of the King in my area. you know, the one at 12:00 midnight on the 17th!!! WWOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I was dressed full out as an elf, complete with ears! And I have now been dubbed, by a hobbit, Frodo non the less, as GALADRIEL!!! YES!!!! It is spiffy!!!!! And for all those who haven't seen it yet... LEGOLAS IN PRINCE GARB!!!! COMPLETE WITH SILVER CIRCLET AND SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT HAIR!!!!!!OH IT IS GOOOOOOOOD!!! BTW.. Most of this I already had written out before rotk came out, so it really has no baring on that right now anyway. next chapter WILL BE A LEMON!!! So be forewarned. Enjoy and FEEDBACK!!! Namarrie!!!  
  
~Celesta Hellewise Harman 


End file.
